


you’re the fire and the flood [and I’ll always feel you in my blood]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comfort, Communication, Condoms, Control, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Epic Fail, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Series, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sleep, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Submission, Suit Kink, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Memorable nights in Yuuri and Victor's love life.(Very late prompt fill forNSFW Victuuri Week 2017)





	1. Night 1: Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is VERY late for the actual event, but that's because I was in Mexico visiting family and sightseeing. I had so much fun there.
> 
> This is going to fill each prompt, so it'll be seven chapters total.
> 
> This first chapter is set two days after **you make it look like it's magic ['cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you you]**.
> 
> Please read the other works in the series!
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me!

Victor had tiny freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose.

 

Yuuri remembered first noticing their appearance last summer, when Victor was becoming a fixture in his small world and suddenly being within reach in a way Yuuri could only dream of once upon a time. 

 

On the many, overwhelming occasions when Victor would sidle close to him with a flirtatious grin, Yuuri would catch sight of the freckles dotting his face before shyly tearing his gaze away.

 

He remembered watching in awe as Victor ran across the sand with Makkachin on his heels, shirtless, carefree, and unrefined in a way Yuuri had never imagined the Great Victor Nikiforov could be. Freckles dotted the expanse of his shoulders, fading at his nape, and Yuuri wanted to be close enough to count them all, maybe even touch them.

 

Presently he was kissing his way across Victor's nose, his racing heart soaring at the sound of the man's soft laughter. Yuuri's skin felt hot, incredibly so, as he knelt on the bed with Victor, the man's arms wrapped securely around his middle, hands splayed wide as they roamed Yuuri's back. He cradled Victor's face in his hands, holding it like it was precious glass and his hands clumsy, graceless things. His lips, hesitant and shy, brushed Victor's skin, and he thought in the back of his mind how he couldn't wait for those cute freckles to appear on the man's shoulders next summer so he could trace them over with his tongue.

 

The daring thought surprised Yuuri, still finding his footing in their sexual relationship that had started less than a week ago. He kept blushing at the sight of the scratches he'd left on Victor's skin in his enthusiasm, still amazed that the man was sporting them so proudly. Thoughts of Victor, pliant and willing as Yuuri moved inside of him, brought about a gentle intoxication that nearly distracted him. Victor was apparently in the same state, admitting to being impatient for the day's end so they could return home and he could indulge his tactile nature.

 

If it wasn't obvious that Victor had been dying to get his hands on Yuuri before, it was five hundred percent obvious now, especially with Victor's hands finding their way to Yuuri's ass and squeezing. Yuuri gasped, giving Victor ample opportunity to gleefully kiss him, tongue mapping his mouth and making him shiver with pleasure. His hands dove into Victor's hair of their own accord, nails gently scratching along his scalp and drawing out soft, happy hums that Yuuri felt vibrate against his lips. 

 

He could feel how Victor practically sank into his every touch like he was sinking his entire body into a hot spring, sighing at every stroke of Yuuri's fingertips against his cheeks. Victor was so warm against him, their bodies pressed so tight there was no room for anything else between them. He kissed Yuuri with hungry enthusiasm, alternating between sweet and quick kisses to his bottom lip and slow and lingering kisses that had Yuuri melting against him.

 

Pulling back, Victor pressed adoring kisses along the side of Yuuri's face, Yuuri closing his eyes and tipping his head back as Victor kissed along his jaw to his chin, tongue darting out playfully against the column of his throat.

 

Yuuri could feel all the words he wanted to say stay mired between his tongue and lips, every  _don't stop, give me more, touch me more._  His breath came fast and desperate as Victor's hand found its way beneath his shirt, almost as if the man had read his mind, or his body. He felt that same hand start to ruck his shirt up and looked down to find Victor's shining gaze on him, a question in his eyes.

 

Nodding quietly, Yuuri raised his arms as Victor slowly tugged his very old, very embarrassing shirt ( _Good job, self, wearing a Wolverine shirt to bed)_  off of him, Yuuri sensing the man's gaze on his body as he revealed every inch. Victor bent down to kiss the center of Yuuri's chest, burying his face there for a moment as Yuuri peered down at him, watching in fascination as Victor nuzzled his skin. 

 

He found that he was grabbing the fabric of Victor's shirt, warm from the man's skin, in a less-than-subtle attempt to begin tugging it off. He heard a soft, fond laugh from Victor right before he started taking his shirt off himself, smiling when he tossed it aside and got his hands back on a blushing Yuuri.

 

Everything seemed to intensify when Yuuri's skin touched Victor's, his hands settling on the man's waist as they kissed slowly, maddeningly. Victor's adventurous hands made their way down Yuuri's body, fingers caressing the soft parts of his stomach before his hand dove down the front of Yuuri's sweatpants.

 

Yuuri gasped at the frisson of pleasure that sped up his spine at Victor's touch, his breaths coming harder and harder with every ensuing, gentle stroke on his semi-hard cock. His hips moved of their own accord, slowly fucking into Victor's loose hold as he hid his face and muffled his moans into the space between the man's neck and shoulder, the man holding him close with his other arm.

 

"Tell me how you want me to make you cum."

 

It was spoken against his reddened ear, breathy and desperate. Yuuri found himself at a loss for words, closing his eyes and finding calm in the heat Victor radiated, the sweet pleasure of his gentle hand on his length. "...I..."

 

He wanted so much at once. He wanted Victor's hands on him, his hands on Victor, his mouth...

 

It was so easy to just come out and say it, but Yuuri's voice didn't seem to want to work. He closed his eyes and held on to Victor's waist, fingertips darting over the knobs of Victor's spine, poking through his skin.

 

Nosing Yuuri's ear, Victor drew his gaze up to his, and added with a tender smile, "Do you want my hands? Or my mouth?"

 

 _Oh, God_...Victor offered himself so easily, like breathing, all so Yuuri could enjoy him. A lifetime ago he probably would've been in Victor's position, offering himself just for a chance to have his idol's attention for just a short while, for the memory of Victor Nikiforov's touch alone. Back then he never would have imagined this, to be looking into Victor's entreating gaze as he offered him everything. Licking his lips, Yuuri looked into those clear eyes, wanting to sink into them and reside there forever. "...Your mouth," he replied, gaze darting away from Victor's and falling on the tiny mole between the man's ribs, something that had never once featured in his many "Having Passionate and Tender Sex With My Idol Victor Nikiforov" fantasies.

 

Victor cupped Yuuri's face in his hands, drawing his gaze up to his once again. Yuuri blinked several times before looking right at Victor, at those same eyes that were once so far away and couldn't possibly have looked at Yuuri the way they were looking at him now. "Do you want to lie back?" Victor asked softly, his lips barely brushing Yuuri's.

 

He remembered how those lips were wrapped around his cock a few days ago, remembered how he could hardly stop thinking about Victor's mouth on him in all that time, and did as Victor asked. His heart pounded as he lay practically spread out for Victor, his blue eyes taking in Yuuri's body as he knelt over him. He reached down to stroke the side of Yuuri's face, Yuuri kissing his thumb as it grazed his lips, and his hand made its way down to the center of his chest before he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, humming happily when Yuuri arched up to meet his mouth.

 

Yuuri's hands hovered over Victor's head, his breaths shaky as he stared feverishly at the ceiling as his fiance gave his chest all of his attention with his mouth and hands. As Victor moved lower Yuuri's breaths grew more ragged, and he felt a hand gently encircle his wrist, bringing his hand to rest atop Victor's head. Yuuri peered down and he found Victor smiling up at him in adoration. "You can touch me however you want,  _detka."_  

 

It was still such a novel concept. That Victor had fallen so hard for him, plain Katsuki Yuuri. Not the Victor Nikiforov that Yuuri had put on such an unfairly high pedestal, but the lonely and exhausted man who was practically worshiping Yuuri's body, begging and aching the way Yuuri once thought only he did. Swallowing, Yuuri placed his shaking hands on Victor's head, once again relishing the impossible softness of his hair. "Okay...okay..." 

 

Soft lips traced a soft trail of kisses down his torso, lingering wetly where his wiry public hair began while he started tugging Yuuri's sweatpants down. They were somewhere above Yuuri's knees when Victor's mouth suddenly started to suck at the bulge in his underwear, Yuuri letting out a shocked moan of pleasure as Victor's hands squeezed the meat of his exposed thighs.

 

He clutched those silver locks, moaning softly as he rolled his hips in search of that sweet friction, needing more and wordlessly begging for it. Blessedly Victor started to tug his underwear down, taking his perfect mouth away while he left Yuuri's legs bare, tossing the remaining clothing aside before darting back down to suck the head of Yuuri's cock.

 

Yuuri let out a shuddered moan at the gentle sucks, trying hard to keep his thrusts under control so as to not choke Victor. His hand lay splayed over Yuuri's belly, a soft restraint, and the other held his thigh in a firm grip. He gave a little hum as he took Yuuri in deeper, sending bolts of pleasure that had Yuuri crying out as he clutched Victor's hair tighter.

 

Raising his head away from Yuuri, making him whine embarrassingly, Victor gave his cock a few consoling licks before murmuring against his heated skin, "I could get used to having your cock in my mouth, Yuurichka."

 

Exhaling in an overwhelmed rush, Yuuri shut his eyes and trembled at the sensation of those beautiful lips tracing the underside of his cock. He felt so good and Victor's mouth was  _right there_...

 

Then Victor paused again, his lips pursed beneath the head of Yuuri's length as he added, "Then again, I really loved the show you gave me two nights ago. And you loved it when I watched you."

 

"Oh, God..." Yuuri covered his reddened face at the memory of Victor's covetous gaze as he fingered himself and fisted his hard dick. He'd actually done that. Not for a silent audience of posters but for the man himself. 

 

He heard the pout in Victor's voice when he asked, "Really? You're going to hide that beautiful face from me?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri slowly parted his fingers to peer down at Victor, who smiled genially at him before diving in to take his length in his mouth.

 

" _Victor!"_  Yuuri's hands flew back down to grab the sheets underneath him, Victor's hair tickling his abdomen with every bob of his head. The sensations, the heat, the sounds pushed him to the edge, and he got caught between staying on that agonizing precipice and just letting go. "God! Oh, God,  _Victor!_ I'm gonna cum. Oh my God, I'm coming..." 

 

He moaned in relief as he spent himself in Victor's mouth, his hands returning to clutch his silver hair as Victor sucked him through his climax. Every muscle in his body turned to mush, just like his brain, and his hands fell still at his sides as his chest heaved for breath. Yuuri weakly lifted his head to look down at Victor, and he kissed all brainpower goodbye. Victor's hair was a  _mess_  and his lips were parted and swollen as he panted heavily against the inside of Yuuri's thigh, his eyes closed.

 

Breathing shakily, Yuuri reached down to stroke his hairline, and Victor opened his eyes to give him a tender look before tipping his face up to kiss Yuuri's palm before crawling up his body to kiss him. Yuuri closed his eyes, his skin so sensitive to everything, from the softness of Victor's palm to the roughness of the man's sweatpants.

 

...He was still wearing them. He still hadn't gotten off.

 

Slowly, tentatively moving his hands up Victor's back, Yuuri pressed gentle kisses along Victor's bottom lip, pausing at the corner of his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to do to Victor, and all of them involved getting to watch his fiance writhe in the same agonizing pleasure he'd just given Yuuri. One of his hands moved down beneath Victor's sweatpants to touch the swell of his ass, and he felt the telltale twitch of his hips against his when his fingers briefly darted between his cheeks. He kept his eyes closed, as if it would help him get the words out easier. "Can you...um..."

 

"Yes, Yuuri?" Victor asked as soon as he heard Yuuri's feeble attempt to speak, looking down at him attentively. Warmth welled up in Yuuri's chest at the sight of Victor's receptiveness to him, the thoughtfulness in his eyes.

 

Wetting his lips and blinking rapidly, Yuuri forced the words out of his mouth and asked, "Can...Can you get on your elbows and knees?"

 

He watched a blush spread across Victor's face, watched need flood those liquid blue eyes, right before Victor smiled and lifted himself off of Yuuri. Sitting up, Yuuri watched as Victor, his face turned toward him the whole time, lay down beside him, head resting on a pillow as he pushed his sweatpants and underwear off, kicking them away.

 

Yuuri swallowed and reached over with a shaking hand to touch Victor's back, starting at the dip between his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. He drank in the sight, his heart stuttering when he saw that Victor had parted his legs slightly. He began to move, his heart pounding so hard in his chest as he knelt above Victor and managed to ask, "Can you spread your legs more? I-I won't come inside you, I just...I want..."

 

Victor complied immediately, peering up at Yuuri with one bright eye and an encouraging smile. "I trust you, Yuuri."

 

They couldn't take things further with practice the next day, Yuuri knew that. He gazed at Victor, lying beneath him completely open and trusting, and went to rifle through the drawer for the bottle of lube that had seen much use in the past few days. He poured some onto his trembling fingers, amazed that Victor wanted him like this, lusted for him.

 

It felt good. His heart beat with excitement rather than apprehension. 

 

He traced Victor's puckered rim with one finger, licking his lips when Victor twitched and let out a soft, helpless noise. He gently pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, gauging the older man's reaction before pushing in deeper. Victor hissed and moaned in pleasure, clutching the pillow beneath him, when Yuuri had two fingers in him, moving them slowly and watching open-mouthed as Victor tried to fuck himself on them.

 

His throat parched, Yuuri couldn't help his heavy pants as he added a third finger and started pumping them in and out of Victor, the man tossing his head back and moaning brokenly whenever Yuuri hit his prostate. Yuuri reached for Victor's cock with his other hand and tried his best to pump evenly. He knew his arm would tire soon, but all he wanted to do was keep pulling those wonderful noises from Victor's mouth, his head tipped back as far as it could go as he groaned, " _Bozhe moi..._ " 

 

Yuuri let out a breathless moan at the words and the ecstasy in them, and found, to his mild embarrassment, that he was hard again. He barely had time to think about it when Victor's breath caught and he tightened around Yuuri's fingers, moaning as he released into Yuuri's hand. 

 

Gently drawing his fingers out, Yuuri breathed heavily as he gazed at the man's shaking form, his head sinking into the pillow and his fingers twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Victor was gasping for breath, his eye looking dazed before it fell on Yuuri.

 

Finding his voice after wiping his hands clean of lube and come, Yuuri softly asked, "...Are you okay...?"

 

Victor gave him two nods in reply, gingerly turning to his side and breathing softly as he looked Yuuri over, his eyes widening when they fell on Yuuri's erection.

 

He still flushed, even after everything, and couldn't keep from staring at Victor hungrily, eyes raking down the length of his body from his beautiful torso to his gorgeous legs.

 

He suddenly found himself hoisting the man's calves over his shoulder, cock nudging between those perfect thighs. Yuuri moaned softly with every thrust, his hands gripping Victor's knee and thigh as he reveled in the glorious friction. He opened his eyes, finding Victor's fervid gaze on him, soft whimpers falling from his lips.

 

" _Fuck..._ " Yuuri threw his head back, groaning as his thrusts grew uneven, and shut his eyes with a hiss when he came between those pale thighs. He loosened his no doubt bruising grip on the man's legs, setting them down gently as he regained his breath and floated back down to earth. 

 

Opening his eyes he saw that Victor still lay on his side, relaxed and smiling, and then found the mess of cum between his thighs.

 

Yuuri reddened guiltily before hurriedly reaching for the box of tissues and carefully wiping Victor down, sputtering out, "S-sorry! I got really rough and I got you dirty..."

 

Victor laughed gently and sat up to place a calming hand on Yuuri's cheek, his thumb resting atop the younger man's bottom lip. "Don't apologize, Yuuri. I love it when you just take what you want. You can fuck my thighs whenever your sweet little heart desires."

 

Still blushing, Yuuri let Victor draw him into his arms, and hid his face in the man's chest as he tried to get his heartbeat back under control as exhaustion finally set in. He wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, sighing happily as his fiance kissed the top of his head and murmured, "I just want to stay in here with you forever."

 

Yuuri smiled against the spot above Victor's heart. "We'd starve."

 

"We'll survive on love."

 

"Makkachin would starve."

 

"...Alright, we need to rethink this."

 

He squeezed Victor closer, unable to contain his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


	2. Night 2: Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters from this point forward are set after **you know I wanna keep you around ['round forever]**.

It was through Victor's encouragement that Yuuri started to take more and more control over certain aspects of his life.

 

That included his and Victor's sex life.

 

Yuuri was still a little new at this, sometimes feeling like he was fumbling through everything, but he knew from experience that Victor was far from unsatisfied. Between the two of them, control was rather...fluid. It could happen suddenly; Yuuri sensed when Victor needed to submit, to hand the reins to Yuuri and let him do whatever he pleased with him. Or else, tired and pliant, Yuuri would let Victor pamper him the way he wanted, providing blissful relaxation and sweet pleasure.

 

Tonight, straddling Victor's lap as they languidly made out on the edge of the bed, Yuuri didn't just want to hand over control. He wanted to submit. He wanted to be  _used_.

 

It wasn't something they'd done yet, but they had discussed it along with other scenarios. The thought of Victor using him, getting rough with him, and ordering him around was a lot closer to the feverish fantasies he used to get off on in private, and now they could actually make it happen.

 

Victor hadn't given any prior indication that he wanted Yuuri to top tonight, happily letting Yuuri grind down against him as they moaned softly into each other's mouths, Victor's fingers tightly wound into Yuuri's hair as he kissed him hungrily.

 

Dizzy with pleasure and anticipation, Yuuri broke the kiss with a little sigh, gazing into his fiance's glazed over eyes. "Victor?"

 

"Mmm?" came the gentle reply, those blue eyes becoming attentive as they stayed on Yuuri.

 

Those gorgeous eyes had Yuuri's mind wandering to baser thoughts of what tonight would lead to; Victor would take good care of him, like he always did. Victor would make them both feel _really_ good. He cleared his head as best he could, swallowing and asking in a shy voice as he blushed, "...Do you think you could..." He drifted off, his hands shaking as they lay on Victor's powerful shoulders. He felt Victor's hands gently squeeze his hips, silent encouragement, and finally asked in a quiet rush, "What if you kept your clothes on a-and I was...naked?" 

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor's eyes, slightly embarrassed even though he knew he was safe here. Victor would never hurt him maliciously, and he'd stop once Yuuri told him to. Still, spelling out the specifics of what he wanted wasn't exactly easy, especially when, up until now, Yuuri had only masturbated to the mere thought of it.

 

Lips slightly parted in surprise, Victor nodded twice and tenderly stroked the side of Yuuri's face, easing some of the sudden tension in the smaller man's body. "You want to try that out?" he asked softly, careful not to immediately push into the potential scene without making sure Yuuri was sure about what he wanted Victor's role to be.

 

His heart pounding, Yuuri willed himself to speak, feeling a little at ease at the thought of talking through everything together. "Yes...Is that okay?"

 

"Yes, of course," Victor replied, his enthusiastic smile drawing one from Yuuri. "Did you want to be submissive?"

 

Yuuri nodded, thinking that he wanted to be more than just submissive. He shifted a little on Victor's lap, feeling just the tiniest bit bolder as he thought of how he could word this. "...Maybe you could be a little rough? Like...y-you could boss me around and...pull my hair? Maybe...punish me?"

 

His blush intensified and he had to look away from Victor's face, concentrating on a tiny curl of Makkachin's fur clinging to the front of Victor's light blue shirt. Two fingers gently touched the spot beneath his chin, tipping his face up so he could see the sweet, obliging look on Victor's face. "So you want me to dominate you completely? Is that it?"

 

"Y-yeah...That's it. You can do whatever you want with...with me." If his voice sounded breathy it was a complete accident. But he'd said it all, and kept his eyes on Victor, who kept stroking the curve of Yuuri's jaw with his fingertips.

 

Then he smiled at Yuuri, pressing a brief kiss to his lips as he started rucking his shirt up. The knot in Yuuri's stomach untangled itself, and he beamed in eager relief as he raised his arms to let Victor tug his shirt off. The older man gave his chest quick, darting and adoring kisses, still easing their way into the scene, and peered up at Yuuri to say, "I'm going to be checking in. Do you remember what red, yellow, and green stand for?"

 

He nodded, taking off his glasses and folding them carefully before setting them aside. "I remember," he said, pressing his forehead against Victor's. 

 

"Is there anything you want me to call you?"

 

All he could think of were the sweet endearments Victor usually rained upon him at any hour of the day. "Whatever you usually call me is fine." Then he stilled briefly, suddenly realizing what he could call Victor. Swallowing, he quickly asked, "Can I call you 'sir'?"

 

He shivered at the sight of red blooming in Victor's cheeks, relishing the way the man seemed to struggle to speak. "...Alright."

 

"One more thing."

 

"Tell me," Victor said softly, almost as if Yuuri was going to be the one in charge.

 

It would take a little longer, but Yuuri knew it would be worth it, and it would only intensify the feeling of Victor's dominance over him. "Wear one of your suits."

 

Seeing Victor "dress the part" when he started coaching Yuuri had done things to him, once he got over his assumption that Victor was exaggerating, realizing later that Victor honestly did want to be taken seriously as a coach. A tender, playful smile graced the man's beautiful face as his hands slowly traveled up Yuuri's sides. "Anything for you,  _lyubov_. Shall we start?"

 

Heart racing, Yuuri felt as ready as he would ever be, anticipation for whatever Victor wanted to do to him building up in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah..."

 

Those soft lips pressed against his for a few long moments, Victor's hand tracing its way up his chest to take a sudden, firm grip on his chin. Victor tugged Yuuri away, his eyes suddenly turned to flint as he said in a steely tone, "Then get undressed. You're not to look while I'm changing."

 

Yuuri's heart gave a hard pound, and all he could think was, _oh yes_. He nodded eagerly, clambering off of Victor's lap and managing to reply, "Yes, sir!"

 

Fuck, saying that felt too good, and they'd just gotten started. Yuuri quickly shoved his pants and underwear off just as Victor got up, his gaze lazily mapping Yuuri's body, pausing momentarily on his dripping erection. He turned away from Yuuri, walking in the direction of the closet, tossing over his shoulder, "And I want you on your knees on the floor. Kneel on something soft so you don't hurt yourself."

 

Yuuri nodded, rapidly folding his pants up and unable to keep the ecstatic smile off his face as he knelt on them, cushioning his knees as excitement ran through his veins. This was actually happening, and while he was a little nervous it was curbed by the hard-on he was sporting. He could easily guess what being on his knees would lead to, but Yuuri preferred to let Victor surprise him. He was good at that.

 

He breathed deeply, euphoria flooding his mind with every hard pound of his heart as he stared anywhere but in Victor's direction. His thoughts drifted away from complexity to simplicity, thinking only of the need to see Victor and feel his firm, decisive touch on his body. His coach. His lover.

 

He just had to wait there patiently, his curled hands twitching on his lap as he licked his suddenly dry lips and wondered what Victor wanted to do to him once he got his hands on him.

 

Minutes passed while Yuuri listened to the sounds of rustling fabric, picturing the slide of fine fabric against Victor's skin. In the back of his mind he noted that the sounds were hurried, almost impatient, and Yuuri briefly smiled to himself at the thought of Victor being just as desperate before shaking it off and remembering that tonight, Victor was in control. 

 

He waited and then heard the click of Victor's shoes on the floor, breath hitching as the man's long legs came into view in his peripheral vision, and then he was looking down at those same shoes, overwhelmed at the thought of what he'd see if he looked up.

 

Long, smooth fingers traced his jawline again, drawing his gaze up as his blush intensified. Yuuri got a good look at the black suit and the way it hugged Victor's body, and then he was staring up at Victor's face, mouth agape as he took in the man's gorgeous features and indulgent smile. Yuuri's erection, softening a bit during the wait, came back as he took the sight of his coach in. Victor stroked the side of Yuuri's face with his fingers, the younger skater closing his eyes and leaning into the touch as his heart fluttered.

 

Victor chuckled softly as Yuuri's lips eagerly brushed his palm. "Well, don't you look pretty?" he asked, Yuuri opening his eyes to see the greed in those blue eyes. "I hope you were nice and patient, sweetheart. Or are you angry with me for keeping you waiting?"

 

Yuuri quickly shook his head no, watching the way Victor's lips quirked up in approval, filling him with delight. Victor made no other move to touch him more, seemingly content to just let his hand trail up and down the side of Yuuri's face, pressing into the soft flesh of his cheek with careful pressure. Yuuri kept looking up at his coach's face, yearning and waiting for permission or an order. Then Victor asked in a soft voice, "Is there something you want me to give you, _kotyenok?"_

 

Then Victor's hand was gently stroking through his hair, as though Yuuri were really a kitten. His scalp tingling with pleasure in the wake of subtle tugs at his hair, Yuuri nodded and replied quietly, "Th-there is, sir."

 

Victor's hand stayed on his head, and Yuuri wanted it to avariciously map his body as it always did. But he put himself in the man's hands, willing himself to be patient and await whatever pleasure Victor would reward him with. "Then don't just sit there. Touch me," Victor said in hard tones, expectant and not entirely patient.

 

Yuuri felt his cock twitch just before he got his hands over Victor's clothed thighs, biting his lip with relish at the sensation of the material against his palms, stroking upward and feeling the hard muscle beneath. His hands traveled up slowly, stopping briefly before meeting over the bulge he knew he'd find, and bringing them back down. If Victor was expecting a hand on his cock, Yuuri would give him the next best thing. He pressed his open mouth against the clothed erection, moaning softly over the fabric as his hands firmly ran up and down the backs of Victor's thighs. 

 

His coach's fingers tightened in his hair for a long moment, and he heard the slight hitch of Victor's breath as he mouthed at the fabric. Then he tugged Yuuri away by the hair, Yuuri's eyes wide as he stared up at Victor's hungry expression. The man quickly licked his lips, Yuuri's eyes following the motion, and asked, "You want that?" Yuuri nodded against the grip on his hair, breathing hard at the pull on his scalp. Victor smirked down at him before ordering, "Take it out then."

 

Yuuri's hands moved fast, undoing the front of Victor's pants and tugging them down to rest just above his knees, his hand automatically wrapping around the impressive erection. He gave it a slow, gentle stroke, hearing Victor suck in a breath and feeling pleased with himself for being the cause of such a reaction. The grip on his hair softened and Victor's other hand touched the back of his. "Color?"

 

He looked at Victor again, seeing loving attentiveness in his eyes once again, and replied with certainty, "Green." He then parted his lips just enough to take in the head of Victor's dick, sighing happily at the feeling of it in his mouth as he heard Victor gasp. Yuuri closed his eyes and felt how Victor's hand pressed down slightly, encouraging him to take him in further. He obeyed, his hands still gripping Victor's thighs and feeling the minute movement of his muscles with every controlled thrust into his mouth. 

 

Victor's cock was so hot and solid in his mouth, Yuuri suddenly bobbing his head and needing to take in more, his brain a happy fog of lust as Victor slid in deeper, nearly touching the back of his throat. It was easier now, and Yuuri found himself liking it the more he did it, getting off on the sounds Victor made combined with the slick, wet sounds that he made with every bob of his head.

 

Just like those other times, Victor's hands were in his hair, a possessive reminder now that Yuuri's head moved on its own. The younger skater heard himself whimper as his coach's soft, pleased moans and the wet noises he was making provided, along with the heavy feel of the man's cock sliding over his tongue, sensory stimulation that built up more and more desire in him. His own cock twitched, aching for relief.

 

Without thinking, Yuuri wrapped a hand around his length, stroking urgently and moaning brokenly around Victor's hard length before he could stop himself. 

 

Victor's fingers tightened in his hair painfully and he found himself getting tugged off of the man's cock, pre-come and saliva trailing down his chin as he gazed up at Victor's indignant face, confused and distressed before realizing his mistake. Victor gave him a little shake by the hair, making him flinch, and asked in an irritated tone, "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

 

Yuuri quickly shook his head, cursing himself for the misstep even if his cock was practically leaking at the rough treatment. "N-no! I'm sorry, sir!"

 

His apology did nothing to take the cold anger from Victor's face. His icy gaze traveled down Yuuri's body, looking at his erection, and he said in a dangerous voice, "You don't sound very sorry, Yuuri. In fact, your dick doesn't seem to be sorry at all." Then he smiled, still predatory, and a delicious shiver ran up Yuuri's spine. "But I'm going to let you make it up to me." He tugged Yuuri's head back towards his cock, pressing it just between his parted lips. "I'm going to fuck that sweet face of yours."

 

Yuuri had to breathe for a moment, nodding obediently and opening his mouth wider as he trembled with anticipation. Victor must have taken his silence for reluctance, because concern flooded his gaze and he asked gently, "Color?"

 

He had to keep himself from laughing at Victor, knowing he was just doing his part in making sure Yuuri was fine with this. "Green. Green," he repeated, stroking up Victor's thighs again comfortingly.

 

Victor put that hard look back on, clutching Yuuri by the hair again and instructing, "Three firm taps against my thigh if you want me to stop. Do you understand?"

 

He did. With his mouth occupied he'd need another way to tell Victor to stop if it came to that. "I do, sir," Yuuri replied, heart pounding as his hands twitched over Victor's thighs.

 

His coach exhaled, as though trying to steady himself, and said with icy softness, "Open up. And keep your hands off your cock."

 

Reminding himself to breathe steadily through his nose, Yuuri parted his lips and let Victor's length slide into his mouth, a soft hum of contentment leaving him as he took it in deeper. With only a throaty groan, Victor's other hand tightened in Yuuri's hair, trembling just for the briefest second, and he started to steadily thrust into Yuuri's mouth.

 

Yuuri gripped the man's thighs harder, keeping his gag reflex at bay as Victor used him the way Yuuri did often. He wondered if Victor could see himself in his mirror, face contorted with agony and pleasure, his fingers tangled in Yuuri's black hair. And fuck, the noises coming out of Victor's mouth, the breathy hitches and long moans, were a delight to hear. Yuuri moaned with every thrust, with every brush of his nose against Victor's pubic hair, swallowing calmly when his dick hit the back of his throat and shuddering at the moan Victor let out.

 

" _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so fucking good,  _detka,_ " he heard Victor groan, strained and shaky. Yuuri, his stinging eyes closing as he breathed and sucked and fought the urge to touch himself with every thrust into his mouth, moaned around his cock, delighting in the jolt he felt from Victor's tightly-wound body. Fingers tangled in his bangs, tugging his face up slightly. "Look at you. Listen to you, you're  _moaning_ for it. God, you've wanted this for so long, haven't you? You've wanted me to use you so good?"

 

Yuuri hummed in affirmation, a hand quickly groping at Victor's ass and squeezing greedily as the thrusts sped, strong hands keeping his head in place while Victor groaned and fucked. His mouth filled with saliva and his eyes stung with tears at a muffled gag. In the back of his fogged-up mind, Yuuri wondered if this was what Victor thought about doing to him since that fucking banquet, since he first slipped into Victor's costume for the _Eros_  program, since their first night together in Saint Petersburg. 

 

The taste of pre-come made Yuuri whimper eagerly, curling his tongue around Victor as the older man's thrusts grew uneven, his hold on Yuuri's hair faltering. "I'm going to cum...I'm going to cum down your throat," he ground out, hissing as he rocked into Yuuri's waiting mouth once, twice before coming.

 

Yuuri swallowed hard, still held in place as Victor trembled and groaned in bliss. He loosened his grip on Yuuri's hair, letting him pull away to suck in a breath and lap sloppily at the hot spurts of cum. He didn't pull off completely after cleaning Victor off, sucking gently on the soft length as Victor panted heavily, fingers gently stroking through his hair. He could feel the man's legs trembling, hearing him breathe shakily, "Good...that was so good, sweetheart."

 

Joy bloomed in Yuuri's heart, pleasure at the praise stabbing through him as Victor looked at him with such tenderness and adoration, his thumb stroking Yuuri's rosy bottom lip, "You even swallowed it all...You were so good for me, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri, mouth hanging open as he breathed almost out of instinct, gazed dazedly at the beautiful man above him. Somehow, even wrecked with ecstasy, Victor looked flawless. Yuuri, in all likelihood, looked a mess, his face red, his scalp still stinging and his cock aching for release. Victor's blue gaze drifted to his still hard length, and Yuuri's heart throbbed at the sympathetic click of his tongue. The older man tucked himself back into his pants, giving no hint to the intense orgasm he'd just had, and gave Yuuri an indulgent smile before reaching down to help him up. Yuuri's legs shook violently as he straightened, hands clutching Victor's hard, and he nearly fell back to the floor when Victor whispered in his ear, "Now come up on to the bed with me and I'll finish you up, like you deserve."

 

Nodding wordlessly, Yuuri slowly climbed into the bed after Victor, letting the man manipulate his body so Yuuri was leaning heavily against Victor, pliant and trusting, his back to Victor's chest and lying between the man's spread legs. He breathed hard, trembling with building anticipation and gasping at the soft kiss Victor pressed against his temple as his hands confidently and possessively roamed over Yuuri's body. He shuddered at the warmth of Victor's tender voice in his ear, "Relax,  _lyubov_. Enjoy this, you've earned it. All you have to do right now is feel, and let me hear those sweet moans."

 

Then his hand wrapped around Yuuri's cock, making him jolt and thrust up into that long-denied touch, the pleasure making him blink stars from his eyes as he cried out. Victor's strokes didn't tease, mercifully, twisting at the end in that familiar way that felt so fucking good. Yuuri felt the skin of his back brush the fabric of the suit, felt Victor's mouth suck at the side of his neck, leaving marks he'd no doubt see for days, felt his other arm wrap securely around his torso, holding him against him. Fingers played with his nipple, twisting gently as Victor cooed in his ear, "You were such a good boy, so sweet and talented."

 

Desperate and incoherent, Yuuri craned his neck around to kiss Victor messily, moaning delightedly when Victor deepened the kiss, his tongue turning Yuuri's mind to putty as his hand stroked him. Breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them, Victor breathed against his lips hungrily, "Your mouth is so perfect, your body's so beautiful. I love looking at you. I love touching you." Yuuri threw his head back over Victor's shoulder with a strangled moan as Victor stroked him closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Victor's grip on him tightened and Yuuri came messily all over Victor's hand, whatever sound he wanted to make catching in his throat as his vision whited out and he kept fucking into Victor's grip.

 

He lay boneless in Victor's arms, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied as he took great gulps of air and let out a soft, unexpected laugh that shook through his hypersensitive body, sparks of sensation sending little aftershocks through him. He heard the wet, slick sounds of Victor licking his seed off his hand, easily picturing the greedy look of enjoyment on his lover's face, then he carefully moved Yuuri so he was lying more comfortably against him. Eyes still closed, Yuuri felt Victor's clean hand stroking gently through his hair, soothing any remaining sting. "Good, Yuuri...Good..."

 

Yuuri exhaled, long and exhausted, as Victor kissed the top of his head, his forehead, tipped his face up to reach his nose, his cheeks. Once again Yuuri giggled, content and safe with every tender, soothing movement of Victor's hands over his tired body.

 

He started to drift towards clarity, humming softly and nuzzling into the collar of Victor's shirt. He opened his eyes, still a little dazed as he took in the gently concerned look in Victor's eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked, fingertips drawing tiny circles over the side of his neck.

 

It sounded like the hardest question anyone had ever asked Yuuri. He felt amazing, beyond tired, like he was a puddle named Yuuri, like... He blinked at Victor and answered in a hoarse voice, "...Like I've been sitting in the hot springs for hours..."

 

"Is that good or bad?"

 

"It's good, silly," Yuuri replied, still smiling.

 

Victor chuckled softly, kissing him sweetly and gently as he murmured soft words of love and adoration into his skin. Yuuri leaned into the security of Victor's embrace, and cleared his throat to quietly ask, "Can...can we just lie here for a little while?"

 

"Yeah..." Victor laid them both down, Yuuri burying his face in the man's chest as his tired fingers undid each button, uncovering warm, flushed skin. Victor's fingers moved over his body sensually as he murmured in Yuuri's ear, "I love you so much."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and let himself just feel, breathing calmly as Victor's lips brushed his neck, his tender words soft as his hands as they caressed him. He was giddy and tired, but he didn't necessarily feel torn between the two. He let his own hands roam over Victor's clothed shoulders and sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me!


	3. Night 3: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri gives roleplay a try, even when he can't take this particular scene seriously.

Situations like these were easy to imagine. Actually putting them into practice took a lot of thinking, and planning, and thinking, and impulsiveness, and thinking...

 

Yuuri had a tendency to overthink things anyway.

 

And what was one of the first things he'd ever learned from Victor? To do the unexpected, of course. So he hadn't planned this. Yes, it had been talked about in passing, sometimes as a joke on Victor's part that might've had Yuuri blushing if there was anyone around.

 

A leaky bathroom faucet was the cause of everything.

 

Once he noticed it, Yuuri was grateful he and his sister had learned a thing or two about household repairs so they could address things like leaky faucets whenever the need arose. After talking to Victor about what steps he'd take they went to buy everything necessary so Yuuri could take care of it as soon as possible. 

 

Victor watched with great interest as Yuuri worked, asking questions the whole time and letting out an impressed whistle after Yuuri replaced the seat washers and made sure the faucet worked properly without leaking. "I'm marrying a genius," Victor remarked with a bright smile.

 

"So am I," Yuuri replied, wiping the marble clean and washing his hands. 

 

Victor left him then to feed Makkachin and get back to his choreography notes in the bedroom. About to put the wrench away, Yuuri held on to it and suddenly got an idea.

 

It wasn't the most imaginative roleplay scene in existence, and more than once Yuuri had laughed at the scenario whenever it happened to show up in porn. It just seemed so ridiculous and cheesy and overdone.

 

But for some reason it seemed like a logical first step into roleplay, especially since...he  _had_ impressed Victor by doing this.

 

Yuuri knew thinking about it too much would just stop him before he even got started, so he took firm hold of his more impulsive side and confidently made his way to the bedroom.

 

Then he walked in the opposite direction to make sure Makkachin was preoccupied by a chew toy and wouldn't interrupt too much. Once that was taken care of he practically sprinted to the bedroom, skidding to a stop just outside the door so he could pull himself together and tug his shirt off, his heart racing excitedly and his face wearing a traitorous blush.

 

He cleared his throat and took a breath, telling himself, _It's all Eros, Yuuri. You can do this. Commit._ Nodding once and putting on what he hoped was a confident smirk, Yuuri slowly walked into the room, exaggeratedly slinging the wrench over his shoulder and saying in a low voice, "Mr. Nikiforov? There's still the small matter of your bill."

 

He quickly applauded himself for not losing it right there. Victor looked up from his notes, eyes widening with surprise when he saw Yuuri standing at the door, shirtless and still holding on to the wrench. Bless his heart, he got the message and smiled widely in realization, tossing his notepad and pen aside to give Yuuri his full attention. "Oh? You're charging me for this?" he asked in a sweet, innocent tone.

 

"I wouldn't be a good plumber if I didn't charge you," Yuuri replied in the same low tone, watching interest bloom in that lovely face as he shut the door behind him and made his way towards the bed. He couldn't help but remember just how silly he thought this scene was and immediately shoved the thought away. He didn't want to start laughing and ruin this before they got started.

 

Besides, Victor seemed to be enjoying himself so far. "And you are a rather sexy plumber," Victor breathed, heavy lidded gaze focused on Yuuri. "Unfortunately I don't have much cash on me at the moment. Is there any other way I can pay you back, Mr. Katsuki?"

 

 _Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh_. It was hell holding his laughter in when he gently ran the wrench down Victor's chest, voice shaking a little as he said, "I can think of a couple of ways, Mr. Nikiforov...I did notice that you...n-noticed my...wrench."

 

Victor's lips quirked up slightly at the corners and Yuuri lost it, snorting into his hand as he dropped the wrench on the bed so he could hide his face.

 

At that Victor too started laughing, trying to stifle it unsuccessfully while Yuuri felt a mixture of amusement and mortification, not knowing whether he just wanted to keep laughing at himself or run and hide. 

 

Grabbing Yuuri's shoulders, Victor kept shaking with laughter, managing to exclaim, "Yuuri, you didn't commit!"

 

"I know! I know, I'm sorry," Yuuri said, still giggling and hiding his blushing face. He tried to get himself back under control, his stomach hurting as he gasped for breath and wished he hadn't discarded his shirt outside.

 

Swallowing and smiling self-consciously, Yuuri explained in a shaky voice. "I wanted to surprise you, and I thought maybe we could try this." He covered his face again, feeling it get hotter by the second as he asked himself why he'd even thought trying this scene out was a good idea. "It's stupid, I know. What the hell was I thinking?"

 

Victor gave one last soft laugh, drawing Yuuri's hand away from his face and saying with a smile that held both amusement and tenderness, "It was a nice try, though."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, not quite believing him and still unable to look him in the face. "Yeah, well...I think I'll leave scene-building to you. You're good at stories."

 

Humming in sympathy, Victor pulled him into his arms, letting Yuuri settle over him so he could stroke his hair soothingly. "I'll see if I can think of something. You're so good at following instructions, after all."

 

Chuckling softly, Yuuri pressed himself closer against Victor, still embarrassed over how quickly they'd both fallen apart. "I think the mood's a little ruined," he muttered into Victor's shirt with a sheepish smile.

 

"It's okay," Victor murmured into his hair. "This is nice too."

 

"You're sure?"

 

Giving him a quick squeeze, Victor replied, "Completely. Besides, you still impressed me today, my cute plumber."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes, settling into Victor's adoring embrace and reminding himself of how experience and control didn't seem to matter when they were like this or making each other fall apart with pleasure. "Genius plumber," he replied before breaking into a second round of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cop-out, right?
> 
> In all honesty, this chapter and any scenes I thought of for it gave me some trouble. Drafts would't cooperate and I ended up deciding to make this the sex scene where the sex doesn't quite go as planned and ends up becoming a cuddle session.
> 
> Next up is the Free Day! No cop-outs this time!
> 
> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


	4. Night 4: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **me** : this is the free chapter! how do you two want to-  
>  **yuuri** : I want to eat that ass like it's birthday cake  
>  **victor** : *rips his fucking pants off*
> 
> aka victor nikiforov gets the lovin' he _deserves_

Yuuri woke up before the alarm went off, for once.

 

He felt...very strangely awake. Usually Victor had to coax him out of bed with kisses or touches that brought him to warm wakefulness as he reminded him that they had places to be that day. It didn't quite feel like he'd just had his coffee and he still felt some heaviness in his limbs that would pull him back to sleep if he let it. 

 

He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and reached for his phone, blinking with surprise when he saw that he'd beaten his alarm by a good twenty minutes.

 

Yuuri smiled to himself and put his phone back on the nightstand, raising his arms over his head and giving himself a good stretch, groaning with satisfaction at every little crack along his muscles. His outstretched hand touched the sleep-warm body next to him and he turned towards it, still smiling at the lovely back in front of him.

 

A small part of him wanted to draw the blanket back up to cover the generous expanse of exposed skin, but Yuuri instead gave in to the temptation to slide closer to the beautiful man, his curious hands spreading over the pale flesh before him and slowly stroking up to the powerful shoulders. Victor let out a soft noise in his sleep in response and Yuuri slid much closer so his front was pressed against the man's back. He rested his lips against a dark freckle, pressing soft kisses to it as his hands roamed over Victor's front and he took in the scent of the moisturizers he'd spread over his skin before bed.

 

He smiled against Victor's neck as he drew him out of sleep, still high on the idea of surprising his lover like this so early in the morning. It was likely his competitive side that wanted to turn the tables on Victor and see him completely boneless on the bed after Yuuri had his enthusiastic way with him, both of them sated and spent after hours and hours of...

 

Yuuri exhaled in a rush, getting hard at a speed that had him jolting in surprise. His erection pressed snugly in the space beneath Victor's asscheeks, their boxers a stubborn barrier. He unconsciously started to grind against the older man, catching his sensitive skin between his teeth for a brief second and soothing away the sting with his tongue. Victor's little gasps turned to soft moans of delight that told Yuuri he was awake. He gasped sharply when Victor rolled his hips against him, and didn't miss the double-meaning in his words when he murmured, "You're up early."

 

Blushing, Yuuri hid his face in Victor's nape, stilling his hips and replying softly, "Didn't want to go back to sleep..." Not when Victor was right there and Yuuri woke up needing to touch and kiss every inch of his skin. 

 

Victor twisted around to face him, a mischievous smile on his face as he pressed their chests together and tangled his legs with Yuuri's. "Couldn't resist teasing me awake, Yuurichka?" he asked playfully. "Did you want to give me something nice to think about during my photo shoot today?"

 

That reminder didn't help with Yuuri's erection, but it was sobering enough. Victor wouldn't be at practice because of said shoot, so Yuuri would be under Yakov's eye for the day and then go to his usual class with Lilia. At least Victor would already be home by the time Yuuri was finished. "Try not to get too distracted," Yuuri said softly, still blushing as he kissed Victor's neck and tried to calm himself down.

 

Victor held him closer, hands wandering up the back of his shirt as he sighed forlornly. "I'm going to miss you today..."

 

"It's only for a few hours," Yuuri murmured, careful not to leave any noticeable marks on the skin beneath his lips. Make-up could only do so much, after all.

 

"Oh? Does that mean you  _won't_ miss me?" he heard Victor ask, his pout apparent in his voice.

 

Yuuri couldn't resist laughing into Victor's neck, letting one of his hands wander down to give the man's ass a quick squeeze. "You know I will," he reassured, keeping his lips pressed against Victor's throat as they lay quietly for a few moments, Yuuri's arousal cooling a little as the minutes passed and he reluctantly let Victor go so they could get ready for the day.

 

At the door, Yuuri still couldn't quite tear himself away from Victor, letting himself be kissed slowly and lazily, both of them well aware that they were prolonging the moment. Victor kept brushing their lips back together whenever they pulled away for breath, and it was Yuuri who drew away first with a soft laugh. "You'll text me, right?"

 

"Of course I will," Victor said, finally making his way out as he gazed at Yuuri, looking like he wanted to strip them both down and crawl back into bed, perfectly willing to let Yuuri push his thighs apart and continue where they left off that morning.

 

Even so Victor left, taking his car and leaving Yuuri to make his way through the rest of his morning. Once he made sure Makkachin was taken care of and that he himself had everything he needed, Yuuri walked out and headed towards the rink, settling into a serious mindset so he could concentrate and make sure he didn't waste any of Yakov's time today.

 

If he seemed a bit out of it, no one commented on it or noticed. He was always glad to know that Yakov did recognize Victor's growth as a coach and Yuuri's talent, though he still regarded Victor as a largely rebellious and cocky student even if he did make him proud. Yuuri just kept at it, taking in Yakov's criticisms and making a mental note to share them with Victor later on, distracting himself a bit more by spending a few minutes conversing with Georgi and Mila while he waited for Victor's eventual text. 

 

Yuuri ended up receiving a selfie of Victor winking and blowing him a kiss, and he sent a set of three heart emojis in reply. 

 

 **Yuuri** **:**

**Is everything going okay?**

 

**Victor:**

**I am enduring!!!! But I miss my sexy pork cutlet </3 </3 </3**

 

**Yuuri:**

**Just a few more hours. Practice is going well, by the way**

 

**Victor:**

**GOOD. Fill me in when you get home! I love you!!!!!!**

 

After that, Yuuri noticed that he was starting to feel just a little impatient for his day to end. As a result the hours seemed to drag on much slower than usual. 

 

Class with Lilia and Yuri moved fast, and it was a good outlet for every facet of Yuuri's increasing frustration. Breathing hard in between jumps, Yuuri made sure to focus all of his energy on keeping up with Yuri and the light barbs he generously bestowed on Yuuri for the sake of their "friendly" competition. It was more than satisfying to see Yuri so exhausted after class, though Yuuri pretended not to notice it much for the sake of the teen's pride. 

 

After cooling down and making sure he hadn't left anything in his locker, Yuuri pulled up his text messages, finding one from a couple of hours ago.

 

**Victor:**

**Finally home! Can't wait to pick up where we left off this morning ;3~ <3**

**Going to take Makka for a walk.**

 

Followed by a shot of his unbuttoned shirt, teasingly revealing his well-defined chest muscles. Only the bottom half of his face was visible, but it was a perfect view of Victor's sweet, cocky smirk. 

 

That  _jerk_.

 

Was Yuuri still so transparent, so easy to work up even when they were miles away from each other?

 

Yes. Yes he was.

 

He took a breath, remembering that Yuri had the patience of an ant when it came to Yuuri and Victor's apparent need to have their hands all over each other whenever they weren't in the middle of practice. "So, um..." He had to stop and clear his throat, blinking rapidly as he tried to avoid Yuri's eyes. "Be careful heading home, okay?"

 

"I'm not a kid, pig," Yuri replied testily, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

 

Well, good. He didn't suspect anything. If he did, there wasn't much Yuuri could do about it, or  _wanted_ to do about it seeing as how he was already rapidly making his way out of the studio like the devil was at his heels. 

 

Out on the street, Yuuri tried to look as casual as possible. He needed to control himself. He needed to slow down and catch his breath, remind himself that Victor was at home and wasn't going anywhere. So there was no reason for Yuuri to race home as though Victor would disappear as soon as he walked into the door. 

 

And sporting a hard-on in public wasn't something Yuuri wanted to experience, especially not when it was summer and he didn't even have a jacket to help hide it. People always said anticipation made loving sweeter. Funny how Yuuri was feeling absolutely tortured by it as he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

 

Yuuri tugged his key out of his pocket as he raced up the stairs, unable to stop smiling at the thought of finally, finally seeing Victor after not having seen him for hours. 

 

When he opened the door there was no immediate sign of Victor. But he did see Makkachin dozing lazily on the living room floor, worn out by his walk. He blinked once at Yuuri's arrival and closed his eyes again, going straight to sleep while Yuuri was looking around the apartment for his fiance as he toed his shoes off. "Victor?"

 

He heard that very welcome voice call from the bedroom, "In here, I'm drying off! I just got out of the shower. How was practice?"

 

An exultant voice in Yuuri's head yelled  _YES!_ at the sound of Victor's voice, and he quickly made his way to the closed bedroom door, taking shaky breaths of anticipation as he knocked on it twice. "Can I come in?" he asked, wincing slightly at the telling tone of his voice.

 

"Yeah, it's fine," Victor replied, and Yuuri didn't waste a second opening the door and going inside.

 

He shut the door behind him, forgetting how to breathe when the blood rushed to his groin at the sight of Victor toweling off his hair, wearing a fluffy white robe that barely did anything to cover his ass when his arms were raised like that.

 

Victor turned to look at him, surprise etched on his face, and two seconds later Yuuri crossed over to him, taking his face in his hands and tugging it down to catch Victor's lips with his own, devouring Victor's shocked little noise with a delighted moan as his hands dug into the other man's still-wet hair.

 

He felt Victor's hands clutch at his shoulders, dropping the towel and tugging at his shirt with a low, needy noise while Yuuri greedily kept kissing him, wet and forceful and pulling away very briefly so they could catch their breath. Yuuri listened to Victor's ragged breaths, seeing the heat in his blue eyes as he stood there, beautifully dazed and flushed. He wanted to touch Victor in all the right places and make him feel good. He felt the hard press of Victor's thigh against his erection, and Yuuri moaned against his lips at how good it felt to have Victor so close. He pulled the robe down over Victor's arms, the man gasping sharply at the rough motion, the sound desperate and addicting in Yuuri's ears.

 

"What's gotten into you?" Victor moaned as Yuuri moved them towards the bed, sitting on the edge as soon as the backs of his knees hit the mattress, hands quickly finding the front of Yuuri's pants and undoing them as Yuuri pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. 

 

Yuuri watched hungrily as Victor crawled backwards onto the middle of the bed, blue eyes heated as they stared right into Yuuri, begging as he moved slowly and tantalizingly, cock fully erect and already leaking. Kicking his pants and underwear away, Yuuri crawled over him, breathing hard as he dipped down to kiss the beautiful man underneath him once again, groaning into his mouth before kissing a heated trail across his jaw and latching on to his neck.

 

He listened to Victor's breath hitch in his throat as his mouth, teeth, and tongue worked at the already flushed skin of his neck. "I want you," Yuuri murmured into Victor's skin, feeling his own grow much hotter, somehow still overwhelmed by the confession as he became more determined to map the man's skin for himself.

 

"You have me. I'm yours, you know that," Victor breathed out, still begging even as he said the soothing words. He buried his hands in Yuuri's hair, tugging briefly, gently with every inch Yuuri licked and kissed down his torso. He was moaning into Victor's skin, wanting this like nothing else as he inched closer to his cock, his hands spreading Victor's legs open and squeezing the meat of his thighs. 

 

When Yuuri started sucking on the head of his cock, Victor let out a surprised, punched-out groan, hands still tangled in Yuuri's hair but careful not to pull too hard. Yuuri moaned again, sinking down onto the slick length and relishing the way Victor's thighs shook in his hands as he gave a half-aborted jerk into Yuuri's mouth. He nearly gave in to the urge to touch himself, loving how responsive Victor was as he touched and kissed every single part of him.

 

Pulling away, Yuuri bit his lip at the needy whine Victor let out as he watched Yuuri's movements with feverish eyes. "Hold your legs open for me," he said hoarsely, enjoying the way Victor nodded enthusiastically and immediately complied, holding on to the back of his knees as he breathed erratically and begged silently with his yearning gaze. 

 

Without a word, Yuuri sat up on his knees and started tugging his hips up, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist and quite certain the man could feel his racing heartbeat against his tailbone. He heard Victor breathing shakily, imagined how flushed his face must have been, and licked against Victor's hole once. 

 

He tightened his grip on Victor when the man gave a hard jolt with a sharp cry, feeling a leg kick out as Victor instinctively tried to draw away. Yuuri pressed his tongue firmly against Victor's rim and lapped at the clenched muscle, goaded by the overwhelmed whines and moans Victor let out as he shifted towards and away from Yuuri's mouth, hands clawing at the arms around his waist as Yuuri held him upside down and lavished attention on his entrance. 

 

Yuuri moaned into the twitching muscle, lapping against it eagerly as Victor writhed and twisted in his arms, choking out uncontrolled gasps and moans that Yuuri had never heard from him before now. When he felt the muscle give he thrust his tongue into Victor completely, in and out and driving him mad. Yuuri ignored the slight ache at the base of his tongue as he mimicked fucking into Victor, determined to hear every broken noise out of Victor's mouth and feel the shift of his spine against his front. Victor was clawing at the sheets, whimpering and sobbing as Yuuri ate him out, sucking hard once around his hole just to hear the man cry out, the sound muffled by what Yuuri could assume was Victor's hands.

 

He'd never heard him so vulnerable, never felt him surrender so thoroughly. At that realization, Yuuri brought a shaky hand up to Victor's cock, giving it a firm stroke as he kept licking into him, feeling Victor jerk with frenzied moans that signaled how close he was to falling apart because of Yuuri's hands and mouth. He idly asked himself why he hadn't dedicated hours to worshiping Victor's ass this way before, knowing how beautifully responsive the man was even when Yuuri's kisses were soft as feathers on his skin. 

 

Yuuri wished he'd had a way to see Victor's face when he came, his scream catching in his throat and coming out a choked, naked noise as he spilled into Yuuri's fist and onto his chest as his entrance fluttered around Yuuri's tongue. Drawing away, Yuuri panted against one of the firm asscheeks, giving in to the urge to give it an affectionate nip so he could feel Victor jolt and whimper one more time before he began to carefully lower him down to his side so he could finally look at his face. 

 

Victor was a trembling mess, letting out soft, hiccuped sobs as tears trickled down his cheeks. Yuuri would have been alarmed at the sight of them if he hadn't known by now that Victor tended to cry during sex sometimes. Come streaked his chin, throat, and chest. He stroked the man's hip, slowly and lovingly as he felt his own heartbeat slow to a manageable speed, even as his neglected erection gave a throb.

 

Calming down, Victor slowly twisted around to look at him, eyes wandering down his body and finding his still hard cock. Without another word Victor turned on to his front and licked a wet trail up the underside of Yuuri's cock, making him shiver and exhale in a rush as his hand flew up to clutch Victor's hair.

 

He watched, hypnotized, as the man's lips wrapped around his length, feeling his hands greedily squeeze at his ass with a moan that would have had Yuuri's knees buckling if he'd been standing. He watched the way Victor's leg tensed in enjoyment, his toes curling against the sheets. He forced himself to hold back, to last just a little bit longer even if Victor's mouth was so wet and warm and sweet around him, and his back was arching so prettily with every shallow thrust Yuuri gave.

 

He was close, so close to the edge and fighting to hold on when Victor suddenly pulled off, breathing hard as he turned away from Yuuri and reached back with both hands to spread his asscheeks apart, holding himself open for Yuuri. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please," he begged, voice shaky as he strained his neck to look at Yuuri over his shoulder.

 

Yuuri couldn't breathe, swallowing and trying to remember reason even when he was ready to burst. "But tomorrow we've got-"

 

"I don't care," Victor exclaimed. "I need it, I need you  _in me_..."

 

"You just came, Vitka," Yuuri reasoned, trying not to think of how wonderful it would feel to sink into Victor and fuck him the way he wanted Yuuri to. But they couldn't get carried away, not today at least.

 

And then those eyes, glazed over with need, managed to keep his gaze for longer than a brief second. "Please, Yuuri..."

 

God, how could he deny him anything? Especially when he looked at Yuuri like that?

 

He crawled over towards the nightstand, hurriedly reaching into the drawer for lube and a condom. His hands shook as he poured the lube onto his fingers, trying to warm it up as quickly as possible while Victor made little noises of impatience. He felt so open and loose inside that Yuuri met little resistance as he pushed two fingers in, and then three, stretching him and teasing at his prostate for a few moments while he let out muffled moans.

 

Yuuri, after putting the condom on, sank into him with a long and slow thrust, both of them groaning in deep satisfaction at the motion. He kept still at first, not wanting to hurt the man underneath him, panting quietly as he stroked at the inviting arch of Victor's back, and slowly started to move. Victor readily met his thrusts, biting the sheet beneath him as he moaned lowly as Yuuri ground right into the spot he knew would have the silver-haired man screaming before long.

 

He was patient and slow, still prolonging his own release to make sure Victor came twice. Reaching for his front, Yuuri felt Victor's cock hardening once more, leaking into his hand again. He groaned as he thrust in and out of Victor's ass, eagerly listening to every gasp and moan spilling out of his mouth.

 

Victor came on a hard thrust, burying his face and scream into the mattress as his hips twitched in small, shallow thrusts, releasing for a second time into Yuuri's hand. Yuuri managed a few more harder, deeper thrusts before his spine bowed as his orgasm hit him, and he gasped brokenly as he held Victor's hips still.

 

He pulled out slowly, carefully letting Victor lie boneless and spent on the mattress before tossing away the condom. He leaned down, licking a wet trail up from the small of Victor's back all the way up to his nape, nuzzling into the spot beneath his ear and lightly biting into it as Victor whimpered softly. Yuuri rearranged himself so only his top half was on Victor, and he peppered kisses over his shoulders as he gazed down at his sated face. He looked completely fucked out, swallowing air like he'd been drowning as Yuuri's fingers gently stroked his shoulder.

 

One blue eye stared up at him, a lazy smile appearing on that face. "Now you  _have_ to tell me what got into you," he said hoarsely. "Because I'd like to meet it and shake its hand."

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warm and hid his face in Victor's nape. "I missed you," he murmured, realizing that even that simple explanation sounded foolish. But it was the truth. Swallowing, he kept his gaze slightly averted as he looked up and quietly asked, "...Was that okay?"

 

Victor moaned into the mattress again, blushing again and answering, "Fuck, it was...definitely more than okay...No one's ever done that for me before..."

 

Yuuri blinked down at him, surprise making his heart give a hard throb that had his chest aching. "...Really? No one?"

 

"No one," Victor said, starting to turn around. Yuuri moved off of him so he could move, watching satisfied little winces cross his face as he lay on his back. Yuuri pressed a hand over Victor's stomach, stroking in soothing circles as he lay against him. Victor buried a hand in his hair with a heavy sigh, the sound laden with pleasure. "I should have photo shoots more often if this is how you reward me," Victor laughed softly, giving Yuuri's hair a little tug as he hid his face in Victor's chest.

 

When he looked up again he noticed the drying streaks of come on Victor's skin and winced. "I'm sorry I got you dirty again. Do you want to take a bath?"

 

"In a little while," Victor breathed out, keeping his fingers tangled in Yuuri's hair.

 

Yuuri settled against him again, fingertips drawing firm trails over Victor's muscles, observing the tiny twitches he gave in response. "You're exhausted," he said.

 

"Two orgasms and getting eaten out tend to do that to a person," the older man replied wryly, and Yuuri couldn't resist laughing along with Victor.

 

He'd take care of everything later. Rub Victor's back and hips and give him heat packs so he wouldn't feel sore tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to lie down in the quiet, and feel the heat from Victor's skin. "I didn't even ask. How did the shoot go?"

 

Victor was silent for a few moments before snorting and covering his face with his hand. "I can't even remember now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]
> 
> please comment! thank you for reading!
> 
> also let me know if you want an Alyosha update **OR** a _they have stolen the heart from inside you_ update next!


	5. Night 5: Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a vibrator and a victor pov of yuuri getting wrecked? heck yeah

Brown eyes, dark, warm, and trusting, gazed at Victor, and he felt incredibly humbled as he gazed back. 

 

Even in their gentle softness lay an intensity that never failed to make Victor's heart flutter, a sigh building in his chest as he kissed Yuuri's warm palm. 

 

Yuuri's breath hitched as Victor's lips brushed his skin, and the older man wondered at how earnestly Yuuri felt everything, every small, adoring touch Victor freely and enthusiastically gave him, and it was enough to have Yuuri falling apart before him, a splendid vision of lust. At the moment, lust battled with apprehension, and Victor kept his eyes on his lover, watching the way Yuuri eyed the vibrator beside them every now and then.

 

It happened to be one of those times when Yuuri's own lack of prior experience embarrassed him a little. It wasn't as bad as when Yuuri still believed that Victor used to have lovers lining up at the door by the dozen, but it was enough that he was noticeably nervous as he undressed. He was so eager to try. So eager to please.

 

He had to ease Yuuri into this. He had to do this right because it was  _Yuuri_ , and Yuuri deserved the best. Especially when Yuuri made sure to give Victor his all in bed, physically and emotionally. In his arms, Victor felt secure, safe enough to give him everything, a far cry from his frenzied first time (after which his partner had unceremoniously told Victor that he had an early day tomorrow, so he could make his way out, right?). 

 

It was different with Yuuri, so very different.

 

"I'll stop whenever you want me to, alright?" he reassured quietly, reaching up to stroke Yuuri's flushed cheek.

 

"I know," Yuuri replied, keeping his eyes on Victor, forever trusting.

 

It was remarkably humbling, and Victor had to remember to breathe steadily. Yuuri too had the uncanny ability to make Victor fall apart, even like this.

 

Then Yuuri turned away, avoiding his gaze. Victor gently took his chin in his hand, drawing his gaze back to his, and leaned down to kiss him, soft and coaxing, their lips fitting together perfectly. "Talk to me?" Victor breathed.

 

"I just...don't want to disappoint you," Yuuri said, his voice small and his gaze still skittish. 

 

Victor kept looking at him, his eyes gentle as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuuri's cheeks and forehead. "You won't disappoint me. Not even if you want to stop," he said in soft tones. "It's just you and me in here, and I want to take good care of you."

 

Yuuri exhaled at the words, his blush intensifying as Victor dragged his thumb down to his lower lip, tugging it down briefly before moving his hand to Yuuri's shoulder. He put the slightest pressure on it, looking at Yuuri with a silent question in his eyes. Yuuri wordlessly lay down, chest rising and falling steadily as he blinked up at the ceiling.

 

Victor lay down beside him, pressing gentle touches onto his face as he kissed him again. His hand slowly made its way down Yuuri's front, tickling at his clavicle just to feel him smile against his mouth, teasing a nipple with his thumb to hear him sigh, and stroking soothing circles over the tense muscles of his stomach.

 

Yuuri took the chance to drag his lips over Victor's jaw, nibbling lightly at his skin as Victor caressed the round curve of Yuuri's hips, fingers darting down to the back of his knee to bend it upwards.

 

He heard hurried movement, and opened his eyes to see Yuuri holding the bottle of lube in front of him in his trembling hand. He took it from him, removing the cap and pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers, taking a moment to warm it as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri's neck. He moved his hand between Yuuri's spread open legs, brushing their lips together as he teased the tight entrance before slowly pushing a finger in, mindful of Yuuri's reactions, of the momentary tension before the muted moan from deep in Yuuri's throat.

 

He loved taking his time fingering Yuuri open, teasing out lovely little noises of pleasure from him, breathy against Victor's lips. He added a second, skirting around the spot they both knew would have Yuuri screaming and desperate. Victor smiled at the unabashed motion of Yuuri's hips as he tried to meet his teasing movements, his dark eyes both yearning and challenging. 

 

And he did moan when Victor finally pressed against his prostate, eyes fluttering closed as he writhed and clutched the sheets with frantic fingers. Victor loved watching him like this, lost to everything except pleasure whichever way Victor gave it to him. "Beautiful," Victor whispered against the shell of Yuuri's reddened ear, pressing him open with three fingers now and taking his sweet time doing it.

 

Soon he drew his fingers out and reached for the vibrator, Yuuri watching his every movement as he spread lube over the egg-shaped silicone. "Are you ready?" Victor asked, watching those lust-darkened eyes. 

 

Yuuri nodded quickly, his breathing shaky with what Victor hoped was anticipation. "Yeah...Yeah, go...go ahead."

 

"Color?"

 

"Green."

 

Even so he tensed a little as Victor carefully pushed the vibrator in, his brow wrinkling. "Am I hurting you?"

 

"No...No, I'm okay. It just feels...different," Yuuri said quietly, visibly attempting to relax. "Still green," he made sure to add.

 

Victor nodded, keeping a hand on Yuuri's knee as he handled the remote. "I'm going to turn it on now. On the lowest setting."

 

Yuuri nodded again, and Victor tapped the button once, keeping his eyes trained on the younger man. He observed the gentle change in Yuuri as the vibrations began, watching his head loll to the side as he gave a little gasp and moan in response. He arched lazily, biting his kiss-swollen lip, and Victor took it all as good signs. "How do you feel?"

 

Yuuri rocked his hips up into the empty air, seeking friction that Victor wasn't about to give him just yet. "It's...It's strange..."

 

"Bad strange?"

 

Those eyes looked right at him, heavy-lidded and dark with need. "Good strange. Different...Can you keep going?"

 

Victor tapped again, then once more when Yuuri shyly asked for more, and he asked in quietly firm tones, "You're going to let me know when you're getting close, right?"

 

A little gasp escaped Yuuri at the words. "Yes..." he breathed, still rolling his hips.

 

"And you won't touch yourself?" Victor asked, giving Yuuri's knee a squeeze.

 

Yuuri shook his head, his blush intensifying as the vibrations continued. "I won't...I won't, I promise," he said, fists clenching obediently at his sides.

 

He watched Yuuri's body for several minutes before carefully tapping at the remote again, approaching the highest setting. Yuuri's eyes turned wild with need, gasps and moans freely spilling from his mouth. He buried his hands in his hair, tugging at it absently as he arched up, cock leaking onto his stomach. His leg muscles were taut with tension, his toes curling into the sheets.

 

Victor realized he was still squeezing Yuuri's knee, feeling it shake in his grip as Yuuri writhed, beautifully desperate. "Look at you," he breathed, leaning down to kiss Yuuri's knee. "You're so beautiful."

 

"Oh, God," Yuuri moaned, turning to his side and letting out a near scream when the vibrator shifted inside of him.

 

"Is that good?" Victor asked, hearing his voice shake.

 

"Yes!" Yuuri exclaimed, thrusting into the air. 

 

"Are you going to come?"

 

"I...I think...!"

 

Victor immediately lowered the speed to the first setting, heat coursing through his body at the sight of Yuuri panting brokenly and bucking in desperation. "Oh my God," he choked out, turning onto his back again and breathing hard. "Oh my God, you're going to kill me..."

 

"You're being so good, though," Victor cooed, and he swore he could see the shiver cross Yuuri's skin at his words. He looked absolutely delicious as he dragged himself from the edge, and all Victor wanted to do was bite marks onto every exposed inch of him. "You're so pretty like this, and you're so obedient. I love hearing you moan for me."

 

Yuuri whimpered, dragging a hand through his hair again and glancing at the remote in Victor's hand. The older man tapped up a level, and Yuuri inhaled sharply as the pleasure started again. Victor continued to observe, absently reaching down to squeeze his cock while Yuuri was distracted. He indulged himself with a few very quick strokes, biting his lip to stifle the soft moan he wanted to let out at the sight of Yuuri writhing beneath him. 

 

"Victor," Yuuri begged, rutting into the air shamelessly. "Please...please..."

 

Victor wondered just what Yuuri was asking for. A hand on his dripping cock? A higher speed? He swallowed, leaning down to murmur against Yuuri's ear in low tones, "You're doing so well. Just feel, Yuuri. Enjoy it. Make all the noise you want, I want to hear everything,  _detka_. Just remember to tell me when you're about to come." 

 

He stroked up and down the inside of Yuuri's thigh, drawing gentle trails on the soft skin and avoiding his cock even as Yuuri strained his hips higher, wordlessly begging for a touch as his cock leaked steadily. Victor guessed that the slightest touch would make him come apart, but he didn't quite want to see that happen yet. 

 

Then Yuuri slurred, "Victor..."

 

"What's wrong? Are you going to come already?" he asked with amusement, thumb poised over the remote.

 

Yuuri's hand shot out to wrap around Victor's wrist. "No! Don't, I just..." He blinked rapidly as he gazed up at Victor, red-faced and needy as his mouth worked uselessly for a moment before he took a deep, shaky breath, and finally asked quietly, "I want to...suck your dick...Can I?"

 

Victor almost zoned out completely, watching as Yuuri's tongue darted out to lick his lips as though he already had Victor's dick in front of him. He wanted an outlet for the pleasure, it seemed. Recovering, Victor smiled down at him tenderly, reaching down to stroke his parted lips with his thumb. "Of course you can," he cooed. "You've been such a good boy for me, after all."

 

Shuddering, Yuuri slowly moved to his hands and knees, soft gasps and moans tumbling from his lips as the vibrator shifted. Victor made it easier for him by lying back on the pillows, his heart leaping with anticipation as Yuuri crawled over him, eyes still feverish. He started kissing his way down Victor's chest, panting hard when Victor tapped the remote again. Yuuri didn't move for a long moment, hips still rolling with the vibrations while Victor watched hungrily.

 

That perfect mouth finally reached his cock and Yuuri swallowed him down, sucking contentedly as Victor rewarded him with a hand in his hair and a low groan. He closed his eyes, letting Yuuri go at his own pace and keeping his hips still as Yuuri moaned around his length. A hand toyed at his balls and another clutched his thigh, making him moan loudly as Yuuri took advantage of everything he had learned about Victor's body. "Having fun down there,  _detka_ _?"_ he asked weakly, squeezing the remote in one hand while another teased at his nipple.

 

Yuuri answered with a little moan that had Victor biting his lip with a muted groan. His hand dove back into that thick, dark hair, just to touch and comfort, reminding himself not to pull hard. "That's good. That's so good, Yuuri. God, darling, I'm going to come..."

 

Another moan and then that perfectly wet and warm mouth swallowing around him had Victor coming, sharply letting out a breath and gasping as Yuuri lapped at him sloppily, the remote threatening to slip from his trembling fingers. "Come here," he breathed once Yuuri shakily straightened, reaching for him. Once Yuuri was close enough he pulled him into a hard kiss, tasting himself on Yuuri's tongue as the younger man whimpered. He didn't relent, his tongue fucking into Yuuri's mouth as he tapped the remote to hit the highest setting.

 

Victor's mouth muffled Yuuri's cry before he tore away, rocking in tiny, desperate thrusts that just managed to avoid contact with Victor's flesh. His moans were throaty and needy, and Victor's mind spun at the sound of them. "I'm so proud of you. You didn't touch yourself once," he said, feeling like a happy puddle as he gazed at his Yuuri.

 

"Did...did you like it?" Yuuri managed, his eyes hazy and almost unfocused. 

 

Victor felt a little jealous, watching him like this. "Yes, I did. You know how much I love your perfect mouth," he replied through the little aftershocks sparking across his limbs.

 

Yuuri's body heaved with each breath and he suddenly dropped his head like he couldn't hold it up anymore. "Close...!  _God_ , I'm close! I need to come! Victor, please!"

 

"We'll get you there, Yuuri," Victor told him, sitting up to pull Yuuri into his arms, his mouth finding a stiff nipple and sucking hard and rough. "Go ahead," he murmured, hand gently gripping Yuuri's hard length, making the man jolt and scream. 

 

It only took a stroke for Yuuri to release all over Victor's hand, his hands gripping Victor's hair and tugging sharply, making Victor groan against Yuuri's chest as he kept thrusting unevenly, chasing that welcome bliss that Victor had denied him. He was ready for when Yuuri slumped against him heavily, holding his spent body in his arms and tapping the remote again to turn the vibrator off.

 

Yuuri, whether he was aware of it or not, seemed to almost want to melt into Victor, his hard breaths and tired little moans once again humbling the older man. He pressed soft, wet kisses against Victor's flushed skin, so sweetly trusting as he threw a weak arm over Victor's shoulder.

 

"Wow," he heard Yuuri gasp, and Victor held on to him tighter.


	6. Night 6: BDSM

"Okay, I'm ready," Yuuri said, staring Victor in the eye and managing to sound a bit braver than he felt. They were naked and on the bed, having taken each other's clothes off piece by piece, slowing everything down to soft touches and tender kisses.

 

Victor still looked at him thoughtfully, worried and indulgent as ever. "You're sure?" he asked, voice as gentle as the hand that was stroking his hair back. "You can change your mind. You can try this by tying me up first, you know."

 

"I'm sure," Yuuri sighed out insistently, urging himself to not look so nervous. This was still Victor, who touched him with such adoration it made Yuuri feel as though his heart would overflow at any moment. They'd experimented with restraint both ways, hands gently trapping each other's wrists as they kissed each other senseless. Actually being tied up was the next step, one Yuuri wanted to take. He eyed the tie Victor hated so much, the one the older man currently held in his hand, and nodded again. "I'm sure. Really, I promise."

 

"Because it's alright if you're nervous," Victor repeated, still touching Yuuri's face.

 

The old instinct to not appear weak rose up in Yuuri, and he tried stamping it down before he could give it more power. Victor was giving him so many ways out, and Yuuri couldn't just pretend they weren't there for the sake of his pride. He swallowed, placing his hands on Victor's shoulders to steady himself. "I'm...a little nervous. Just a little," he said.

 

Victor nodded, taking his words in with an acknowledging hum and leaning in to brush a kiss to his forehead. "What can I do?" he asked softly, taking Yuuri's hands in his and stroking the knuckles with his thumbs.

 

"Whatever you want. I trust you," Yuuri replied, holding Victor's blue gaze with his. They'd gone over everything beforehand, from safewords to aftercare, and Yuuri had admitted that he'd rather not introduce handcuffs immediately, which Victor agreed with. Yuuri gave another nod and crossed his wrists loosely at the small of his back. 

 

Looking him over one more time, Victor kissed him on the cheek, keeping a hand on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. Then he moved behind Yuuri, who craned his head around to try and see what Victor was doing. 

 

He inhaled deeply at the feeling of fabric encircling his wrists, still loose as Victor's hands moved over his slowly. He was allowing Yuuri enough movement so he wouldn't be hurt, and making sure the knot was loose enough that Victor could pull it apart with a single tug if he needed to. 

 

Legs stretched out in front of him, Yuuri gave the bonds an experimental tug, satisfied that they were still enough to keep his arms restrained, denying him the ability to touch Victor's lovely body the way he wanted to. Not while Victor had his way with him.

 

That was enough to have Yuuri shivering delightedly as Victor's hands ran over his back, arms, and shoulders, touching his naked body greedily. He closed his eyes and just felt, head starting to feel cloudy with anticipation and submission as he handed himself over to this wonderful, thoughtful, loving man moving back in front of him. 

 

Of course this wasn't the same as being blindfolded, but the effect was along the same lines, save for the affected sense. Victor could do anything he wanted to him, and while Yuuri could see him, he couldn't touch him. 

 

Victor straddled his legs and took his face in his hands. "Still alright?" he asked in soft tones.

 

"Yes," Yuuri breathed, head filling with a happy buzz at the thought of Victor doing as he pleased with him. He blinked up at the other man, heat spreading across his cheeks as those beautiful eyes looked at him with pleasure.

 

Victor cradled his jaw to kiss him, deep and slow as Yuuri moaned quietly, tugging briefly at his bonds when he felt the need to pull Victor closer, to sink his hands into silver hair. But Victor drew away from him, gazing down at him with an adoring smile. "I love how soft and sweet your eyes get," he said, stroking Yuuri's hair back again before pressing their lips together. "Your lips are soft too," he breathed against Yuuri's mouth before deepening the kiss again.

 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed, hands clenching uselessly behind him as Victor's tongue dipped into his. Much too soon Victor pulled away, pressing kisses to Yuuri's jaw. He was already panting for it, cock hardening as Victor's nude form pressed closer to him, and that wicked tongue licked up and down his neck before curling around his earlobe and biting it sharply. Yuuri hissed, and the hand buried in his hair tightened just as he moved his head forward, keeping him in place.

 

He gasped, cock twitching at every sensation, at the way Victor hummed as he contentedly sucked a bruise onto Yuuri's exposed neck. Yuuri tried to turn his head, wanting to bury his own face in Victor's neck, to bite his own mark onto the pale skin he loved lavishing attention on. But Victor wouldn't give him that much, hands still trapping Yuuri's head as he moved away from his neck and gazed down at him, eyes clouded with lust as he breathed hard. "Do you want to touch me, Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri had enough freedom to nod, a little whine escaping him as he gave the tie another useless tug. "Yeah," he begged, voice already sounding close to wrecked.

 

Victor clicked his tongue in sympathy, thumb stroking Yuuri's bottom lip before diving in again to take it between his teeth, biting down briefly and making Yuuri moan again. Victor soothed the sting with his tongue, breathing against Yuuri's lips, "You know you have to wait for that, right? You're going to wait while I get my fill of you." His eyes were dangerously dark and Yuuri knew he stood no chance against him and his hands. "Tonight you're completely mine," he said in low tones.

 

"Yes," Yuuri sighed, swallowing hard as he looked into those eyes that knew him much too well.

 

Smiling sweetly at him, Victor stroked his face again, laughing softly, "Such pretty red cheeks..."

 

He carefully coaxed Yuuri to his back, and Yuuri was stuck staring at the ceiling with his hands trapped beneath him, only good for clutching the sheets while Victor's hands and tongue mapped Yuuri's body. Victor's touch was gentle, demanding, greedy, and very learned, knowing just how to make Yuuri melt beneath him. Yuuri felt his chest tighten with effort as he tried to keep as quiet as he could, moans half-catching in his throat as Victor tongued at his nipples, grazing them with his teeth. He couldn't keep it up for long as Victor moved lower, hands spreading his legs open so he could settle between them and lick up his shaft firmly, making him yelp and thrust up in shocked pleasure. 

 

He tried to move his hands again, groaning in both agonized pleasure and defeat when he realized he couldn't tangle his fingers in Victor's hair. All he could do was moan from behind clenched teeth and clutch at the sheets beneath him while Victor tortured him with his wicked mouth, wet and warm as he sucked languidly.

 

Yuuri lay there, head thrown back and moaning helplessly as Victor kept his hips in place, bringing him closer to climax even as he moved his head at his own pace. Just when Yuuri thought he'd burst, Victor pulled away from him. Yuuri whined in desperation, trying not to think all manner of impolite thoughts about Victor as he stroked the front of his thigh, slowly bringing him down. "Does anything hurt or feel wrong?" Yuuri heard him ask, his voice hoarse.

 

It was that hoarse sound that had Yuuri moaning again, arching up towards Victor's touch. "Don't stop," he breathed.

 

There was no reply for a moment until he felt a hand firmly close over his chin, forcing him to open his eyes and look at Victor. "I need an answer, Yuuri," the other man said in hard tones.

 

It was enough to clear his head a little to give the necessary reply. "Green. Green. Everything's good," he said, managing to keep his voice steady.

 

Victor's face and grip immediately softened, though he still looked like he wanted to devour Yuuri whole. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? What I'm _going_ to do to you?" he asked, voice lusty and excited as he gazed down at Yuuri.

 

"No," Yuuri sighed, turning his head to kiss Victor's hand as his cock gave another twitch, precome dripping onto his belly.

 

"Good," Victor said softly, bending down to catch Yuuri's lips in another bruising kiss before reaching for the bottle of lube they had on the nightstand. Yuuri didn't move a muscle, waiting for an instruction from Victor, who straddled his hips again and started pouring lube onto his hand.

 

Yuuri watched, wide-eyed as Victor reached behind himself with lubed fingers, and could very well guess what he was doing as his features tensed in a brief wince. Even so Yuuri asked shakily, "What...what are you...?"

 

Victor gave him that sweet smile again as he stretched himself. "I'm going to ride you. I'm going to ride you and you're going to lie there and enjoy it."

 

Yuuri shuddered out a breath, suddenly wishing he could reach out and slide his fingers into Victor himself, just to hear him come apart every time Yuuri hit the right spot, turning into a desperate pile in his arms. But no, Victor was set on  _using_ him, and Yuuri decided it wouldn't be so bad to just lie there and watch Victor take his pleasure the way he wanted.

 

...Alright, it would be fucking amazing.

 

"Green," he said before Victor had a chance to ask. "Green."

 

Soon Victor decided he was ready, wiping his hand on the sheet before reaching for a condom and ripping the foil open, rolling it onto Yuuri's dripping length and lining it up to his entrance.

 

Yuuri didn't take his eyes off of Victor as he sank down onto him, biting back his moan to listen to Victor's own broken noise, tight heat surrounding him wonderfully and tempting him to dig his heels in and thrust. Once he was settled, Victor braced his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, grinding down and starting a slow rolling of his hips. "Wow, you..." Victor cut himself off with a whimper, tightening briefly around Yuuri and making him gasp sharply as he kept his hips in place. "You feel so good, Yuuri..."

 

He moved slowly, every movement leaving Yuuri gasping at the sensation, wishing he could touch and make more moans fall out of that pretty mouth of Victor's. At one point Victor shifted forward to kiss Yuuri, who kissed back as hungrily as he could to make up for being unable to grip Victor's hips and pull him down onto his cock. 

 

When he pulled away Yuuri whimpered in dismay, still watching avidly as Victor curled his back forward and let his hips move. He was moaning and panting heavily, face beautiful as he rode Yuuri and took the pleasure he wanted. "Victor," Yuuri breathed, wanting his voice to do what his hands couldn't.  _"Victor..."_

 

The only thing keeping him from thrusting up into that delicious heat until Victor was screaming was well-learned discipline, focusing on letting Victor fuck himself on his cock and watching his face turn more open and vulnerable as he moved, arms starting to shake on either side of Yuuri's head. 

 

A hand reached up to clutch at Yuuri's hair, pleasure racing through his body at a deliciously painful tug. His eyes locked on Victor's, who had turned into a broken and writhing mess above him, and with a final hard roll of his hips he cried out, seed spilling over Yuuri's belly and chest. He tightened wonderfully around Yuuri, who finally gave in to a few uneven thrusts up into Victor's ass before climaxing, the intensity of it making him dizzy.

 

He fought for breath, barely aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth. "Let me touch you...I want to touch you... _Please..."_

 

Still breathing shakily above him, Victor lifted himself off of him with a wince, taking the condom off and tugging Yuuri up to a sitting position, Yuuri blinking dazedly as Victor reached behind him to tug at the knot, freeing him. His muscles burned at the movement, and Victor's hands instantly flew to his shoulders and back, rubbing at them soothingly for several moments as Yuuri stared at the spent body in front of him. "So good...So good, Yuuri," Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled in satisfaction as warmth filled him.

 

When Victor started rubbing at his wrists Yuuri surged forward to capture Victor's lips with his, delicious heat burning through him as his hands finally touched the other man's skin. He moaned into Victor's neck as he kissed and bit a trail on the beautifully long column rolling them over so he was on top of the older man, feeling those adoring hands move firmly over his shoulders, still taking care of him. 

 

Yuuri settled on top of Victor, lazily running a hand over his chest and kissing his neck as Victor stroked his back and murmured gentle words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy day before your birthday victooooor~ one more year and a day until 30!
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE


	7. Night 7: Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, I was totally drunk while writing this.

Victor had him trapped against the wall, their medals clinking together like tiny, graceless bells as the slightly taller man surprised Yuuri with a sudden kiss. 

 

It felt like a dream.

 

He'd won his gold.

 

Victor had won silver.

 

Victor was crushing him against the wall, kissing him breathless while they were out of sight and earshot of the many fans and reporters waiting just a short distance away.

 

Yuuri's head spun, more than it already had throughout the Grand Prix Series, and he struggled to stay on his feet, legs turned to jelly from exhaustion and the flames licking through his limbs as Victor drove him mad with his lips and tongue. 

 

"I'm so  _proud_ of you," Victor breathed against his mouth, doing away with any intrusive thoughts that were beginning to tell Yuuri that this was all just a very intense dream. That he wasn't engaged to Victor and he was still a dime-a-dozen skater who had no chance of surpassing his idol, or even meeting him.

 

Several loving kisses against his neck proved him wrong, reminding him that he had indeed beaten Victor, that it was Victor running lustful hands over his tired body as he sucked a series of bruises on his neck, gleefully paying no mind to the fact that Yuuri's costume wouldn't do much to hide them. Yuuri knew he should tell Victor to ease up, but truthfully he'd been  _aching_ for this after they'd abstained for days, not wanting to risk being too sore or tired to skate. 

 

Were Yuuri certain they were totally alone he would've let Victor strip him down to have his way with him, slow or fast, gentle or rough, anything that would have Yuuri panting and screaming in pleasure.

 

"Thank you," he sighed out instead, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall, letting himself enjoy the adoration Victor was lavishing on him right now, both of them still in their makeup and costumes, tired and aching from both exertion and need. "Thank you..."

 

"For what?" Victor groaned into his ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and giving it a hard suck that had Yuuri melting in his arms with a soft moan, ignoring the fact that they were both still wearing their skate guards. But Victor's arms were strong as they held him up, a hand grasping his hair to move his head to give the older man better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. 

 

"Everything," Yuuri groaned, eyes crossing briefly as a hard thigh ground between his legs. "For teaching me, for wanting me so much..."

 

"Always," Victor sighed back, breath warm and wet against Yuuri's neck, his hands giving his ass several greedy squeezes as his lips found Yuuri's again, kissing him hard before pulling away to gaze down at him with those incredibly warm blue eyes of his. "I'll never stop wanting you...God, I want you now..."

 

Yuuri couldn't resist letting out a small laugh at that, as wrecked as he was by exhaustion and Victor's talented mouth. "Right here? In front of the entire world?"

 

"I want everyone to see that we belong to each other," Victor said, biting his lip with a smirk as he toyed with the zipper of Yuuri's jacket. "I want everyone to see that Victor Nikiforov, their fucking Living Legend, belongs to Katsuki Yuuri..."

 

He pressed their foreheads together, closing those beautiful blue eyes of his and breathing hard, Yuuri sensing the emotion in every breath he took. How they'd both proven to everyone else that yes, Victor Nikiforov was indeed human. Even at his professional and emotional best, he was human, and the rest of the world needed to see that. 

 

And until they saw it and accepted it, Yuuri would keep holding on to Victor as tightly as possible, holding him together in the face of a world that had demanded too much of him for far too long.

 

Their hungry kisses cooled down in the next few moments, their embrace reduced to arms wrapping tightly around each other as emotional exhaustion caught up to them, hands settling on backs and faces pressed against warm necks.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes as he buried his face into the pale column of Victor's neck, trying not to give in to tears as his emotions beat him up from the inside. He only wanted to let the good ones in, to revel in his victory and in Victor's blessed presence in his life. 

 

What on earth had he done to deserve  _so much?_

 

"I love you," he said, voice clear in the midst of the muted sounds of reporters and screaming fans that were so far away from them at the moment. "I love you so much," he said, staring up into Victor's eyes, finding himself within them.

 

The face in front of him seemed to shatter for a brief moment, showing the Victor only he had the privilege of seeing. The beautiful, human Victor who had yearned for a caring touch for years, something only Yuuri had ever thought to give him.

 

And suddenly Victor fell to a knee in front of him, a motion that had Yuuri's heart thundering in his chest as millions of thoughts raced through his head. Those loving, gentle hands took one of his, cradling it like it was something precious, something holy, and Victor was looking up at him, utterly vulnerable in a way only Yuuri had seen. "Will you marry me?" Victor asked, soft and quiet, the words meant for Yuuri alone in this moment, just as when Yuuri had clumsily slid the ring onto Victor's finger a year ago, a  _lifetime_ ago.

 

Yuuri stared down at him, the pounding in his heart growing painful as he realized just how  _lucky_ he was to have this beautiful man in his life. And how foolish he'd been when he'd put him on a pedestal, making him so completely untouchable. It had been so unfair to both of them, and Yuuri didn't want to make that mistake again.

 

Especially not now, when Victor was practically  _giving_ Yuuri his heart, trusting him wholeheartedly with it in the way he had ever since the banquet two years ago, and Yuuri hadn't even known what he'd been entrusted with. "Yes," he breathed, remembering all the trust he had in this man. Remembering every sacrifice, every prideful word, every moment that had led to this one. 

 

To his utter surprise Victor's facade broke then, crystalline tears trickling down his cheeks as he pressed shaky kisses to Yuuri's hand, specifically on the finger that wore their ring. Yuuri leaned down and stroked Victor's cheek, cradling his face in both hands and catching the remaining tears. 

 

Yuuri couldn't stop his own tears from falling, the emotions of the last few days catching up to him, along with the weight of the gold medal he wore around his neck, and the silver medal Victor wore. He knelt in front of him, clasping his hands in his and kissing his knuckles. Victor had worked so hard, giving Yuuri a challenge, one that would leave no doubt that he was indeed competing again, and wasn't making things easy for his student.

 

"They're waiting for us," Yuuri said in a shaky voice, not wanting to tear his gaze away from Victor's vulnerable one. He wanted to hold on to that wonderful gaze, to reassure Victor that he had indeed said yes, that he had no doubts about anything. Not himself or his talent or the two of them together.

 

Without a word Victor wiped their tears away, letting Yuuri tug him into another kiss, gentle and warm as they delayed heading back towards the world and its questions, its thousands of questions.

 

"Let's go then," Victor whispered, smiling against his lips as they lingered, putting off their inevitable interactions with the world for just a few more moments. 

 

* * *

 

A day later and still Yuuri found himself getting trapped against walls, Victor practically devouring him just outside their hotel room. Too exhausted to do much else, they'd fallen into a deep sleep in each other's arms the night before, trying to recover enough physical and mental energy to face the banquet. And indeed they had, and miraculously neither of them had imbibed too heavily, only enough to do away with nerves or any stiffness, even if their attentions were solely focused on each other, Yuuri feeling the wonderful weight of the ring on his finger and all it meant.

 

"Let me..." Yuuri's words failed him as Victor's hand found its way beneath his shirt, eagerly seeking out his skin to feel and grasp and mark. "Let me open the door," he exclaimed with a breathless laugh, trying to reach into his pocket for the card key. It almost slipped from his grasp at a sharp bite just beneath his ear.

 

"Alright," Victor breathed against his ear, kissing the shell as he backed off a little to let Yuuri move. "Alright..." He had hardly taken his hands off of Yuuri since his proposal last night, even if all they did last night was fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

Yuuri turned to shakily slide the card into the slot, grinning when the little light turned green and he could turn the handle so they could tumble into the room.

 

Closing the door behind them, Victor's kisses turned gentle as he held Yuuri's face in his hands. "You did it, Yuuri," he said softly. "You beat me. You..."

 

For once, words seemed to fail him, and Yuuri couldn't help but give him a gentle smile through the variety of emotions that had made their way through his mind. Love, gratitude, pride...and shame.

 

He slowed their feverish kisses down, touching Victor's face with his hands to soothe him, to not deprive him of anything Yuuri had to offer. "I need..."

 

"What do you need?" Victor quickly asked, so quick to offer that it made Yuuri's heart hurt.

 

He sighed placing halting fingers on Victor's lips. "I need to say something," he said, regretting the very brief glimmer of fear that crossed Victor's eyes. He smiled up at him, reaching down to grasp his hands and lead him towards the bed they shared. 

 

They sat down on the edge of the bed, side by side and facing each other, exhaustion catching up to Yuuri again after the brief hours of interacting with other people when all he wanted to do was spend all the hours he could in Victor's arms. 

 

Victor gazed at him, eyes hungering for reassurance after Yuuri's words, ones Yuuri admitted sounded a little threatening in hindsight. But there were things he needed to say, even a year later, even if they terrified him too. "What is it?" the Russian asked, eyes gentle in their questioning as they locked on Yuuri, ready to take in whatever he needed to say.

 

Yuuri inhaled shakily, still holding Victor's hands in his as he searched for the right words. "It's just..." He swallowed and looked at their joined hands, at the rings they both wore. "I haven't always been clear about what I've wanted. I make these huge decisions and say things without thinking, and...it hurts people." He looked up at Victor, his heart hurting for another reason. "It's hurt you."

 

The other man looked shocked as he brought this up, but Yuuri went on, ignoring the dread in his heart. "Last year I told you we should end things, and that I'd retire. My way of sparing you so you'd go back to competing. To what you really love. All so you wouldn't end up resenting me if you decided to just be my coach, especially if I ended up a failure."

 

He squeezed Victor's hands again, trying to speak through the shame that threatened to close his throat. "And because...I still had that dream of surpassing you one day as a competitor. It must've felt like I made your skating sound more important than you were, and I'm sorry about that." Yuuri raised his gaze up to Victor's again, forcing himself to go over each word and not trip over a single one. "It's not true, okay? Maybe it was before I got to know you, but...that was just me selfishly putting you on a pedestal. I just...want you to be happy."

 

Those eyes stared back at him, round with surprise as Victor took in his words, and Yuuri added in shaky tones, "That summer in Hasetsu, I told you I wanted you to be whoever you wanted to be. That's always been true, even in Barcelona. I just had the wrong idea about what you wanted. Whatever you choose after this, I'll support you. I'm...sorry it took me this long to say it." With that he fell silent, looking at their hands again and hoping he hadn't said anything that had lost him Victor. He held on to his hands, hoping Victor wouldn't tear away.

 

After a few moments, Yuuri nearly jumped when he heard Victor quietly say, "It did feel that way." He looked up at Victor, at his thoughtful gaze, and felt the way the man's hands were squeezing his as he remembered what Yuuri had shocked him with a year ago. "You sounded just like everyone else, telling me that my career was more important. That I couldn't possibly be happy away from competition. Worst of all you were just going to let everything go after a year, when you had so much more to do, Yuuri. How could I possibly compete knowing you weren't out there with me, showing just how talented you are? How could I be happy that way?"

 

Shame stabbed at Yuuri's heart again, and even then he couldn't let Victor's hands go.

 

And Victor didn't let go either, squeezing harder and adding with a smile, "And I was happy when I wasn't competing. I can't remember the last time I was as happy as when I was just coaching you. But this year? This year was even better. I had you. I had everyone at the rink. I was competing...and I was happy." He reached out to stroke the side of Yuuri's face, giving him that same loving look Yuuri had grown so used to seeing. "Yuuri, I didn't think I'd ever get to have it all at once. I was always good at hiding my feelings. At hiding what I needed. Too good, it seems. But I'm not hiding anything anymore. I'm quite possibly the happiest man in the world right now."

 

Yuuri could feel relief start to fill his limbs, but certain memories of the last year summoned stinging tears to his eyes. "But...You were always so tired," he said weakly, remembering the days when Victor was so exhausted that he would sometimes drift off in the middle of the day.

 

"Of course I was!" Victor replied with a wide smile. "But I was still happy! For the first time in years I was actually looking forward to practice with Yakov! Even when I was just coaching you there were times when I thought that if I were competing again, I'd actually be happy while I was doing it!" He pressed their foreheads together, forcing Yuuri's attention on him even through his racing thoughts, thoughts that kept telling him he didn't deserve how generous and kind Victor was being. "This year was hard, it was complicated, it was exhausting, but I loved it. Best of all I was doing something no one expected!"

 

Yuuri couldn't resist smiling back, pained and happy at the same time, unable to help thinking that things might've been easier for Victor if he'd retired and just been Yuuri's coach this whole time. Or else unable to help but think of the damage his thoughtless words must have done. He closed his eyes and sighed, pressing his forehead against Victor's and saying, "...I'm still sorry. For ever making you feel like  _you_ weren't enough. You were, and you always will be, okay?" 

 

"Yuuri," Victor breathed admonishingly. "You've done everything  _but_ make me feel like I'm not enough ever since you moved in with me." His gaze turned tender, the way only Yuuri had witnessed thus far. Almost like when he trembled for Yuuri's touch, anticipating it as he lay bare before the younger man. "No one's ever made me feel as wonderful...as loved as you do."

 

 _They didn't know what they had,_ Yuuri thought hotly before leaning in to kiss Victor again, hands sneaking into already-messy silver hair as Victor's tongue licked into his mouth. 

 

They lingered in that kiss for a few long moments, Yuuri's heart still whirling with the many emotions going through him. Victor drew away, brushing their lips together a few times before beaming at Yuuri and declaring, "I don't think I'm retiring just yet!"

 

That made Yuuri blink in surprise through his blush. "W-what?"

 

"That's right!" Victor replied, still smiling at him and caressing his face in both hands. "I can do it. I  _want_ to keep doing it as long as I can. I want to be your coach, your competitor, and your husband...If you still want me to be, that is."

 

"Of course I do!" Yuuri answered loudly, taking Victor's face in his hands and gazing right into his eyes. "I'm marrying _you_. Not your medals or your posters. Just you." That had gone unsaid for too long, and Yuuri didn't want to go without saying it.

 

Another warm, helpless smile was aimed at him, so alarmingly beautiful that Yuuri was stricken silent. Thankfully Victor said, "Then the skating world is going to have to get used to calling me Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki!" 

 

A laugh burst out of Yuuri's mouth through the overjoyed blush that crossed his face. He was going to marry this man. It was really happening. "That's kind of a mouthful, isn't it?"

 

"Russian names are already mouthfuls," Victor said breezily, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "I forgive you," he said in more serious tones. "But in the end these are my choices. Just like when I chose to leave everything behind to coach you. You don't need to spare me from anything."

 

"You're sure about this?" Yuuri couldn't help asking, cursing that little morsel of doubt that kept poking at him.

 

Another gentle smile and kiss, Victor's eyes holding his gently. "I am. I'm happy, Yuuri. I got a silver medal, and I'm happy. I earned it just like you earned your gold So no thinking that you didn't deserve it. I won't have it," he said with a stern smile. 

 

Right. Their medals. Yuuri prided himself on not letting darker thoughts of this season cloud his mind. He didn't want to insult Victor by assuming his competitor was going to make winning easy, not when Victor prided himself on winning gold and was very much seeking a sixth consecutive gold medal this year. That didn't stop certain thoughts from showing their ugly faces. He'd talked himself out of a few panic attacks, admitting them to Victor after competitions and letting the man give him what comfort he could while they both knew they had to give their best. Yuuri kept focusing on how far he'd come in his entire life, ever since he'd been inspired by the sight of a young and fey Victor through a television screen. He lifted his gold medal from its box on the nightstand, smiling sheepishly as he asked, "Will you kiss it again?"

 

Victor had shocked Yuuri and everyone else watching by pressing a kiss to Yuuri's medal as soon as he could, following it with a lingering kiss to Yuuri's hand that had people cheering in their seats. Now Victor smirked at him, glancing at the medal and saying, "Gladly."

 

He kissed the cool metal hanging from Yuuri's hand, meeting his happy smile with one of his own. Even so, Yuuri reached for the other medal, one that matched the color of his future husband's hair. "I think your silver medal wants a kiss too," he said as he dangled it between them.

 

Victor gave him a dry look. "You won't rest until I do, will you?"

 

"Not really, no," Yuuri replied with a smirk. "Besides, you said it made you happy."

 

"I did, didn't I...?" Victor said, a sure sign of his capitulation. He let out a long-suffering sigh before taking the medal in his hand and leaning in to kiss it, giving it the same attention he would have given a gold one.

 

Yuuri laughed softly, putting the gold medal aside and asking, "Was that so bad?"

 

"I'm dying as we speak," Victor said, slumping forward onto Yuuri's shoulder.

 

Still laughing, Yuuri dangled the silver medal between them. "Again, please?"

 

Victor sighed and smiled, leaning up to kiss the medal. Suddenly Yuuri pulled the medal away at the last minute, and Victor was kissing him instead. The older man shivered into the kiss, Yuuri cradling his head in his hands as their medals lay forgotten on the nightstand. They could wait, since right now nothing was as important as kissing Victor.

 

The older man laughed against his mouth, the sound beautiful to Yuuri's ears, and he playfully murmured, "Now...what does my gold medalist want for his reward?"

 

"Wasn't a husband my reward?" Yuuri replied quietly before darting in for another kiss.

 

Victor indulged for a moment before drawing away with a smile and a finger on Yuuri's lips. "You claimed that last year ahead of time. I just wanted to take my turn proposing this year." His gaze warmed and he added gently, "Whatever you want, it's yours."

 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and got to his feet, still holding on to Victor's hands as he asked, "One more slow dance?"

 

All their dancing at the banquet had been with each other, tame and loving even though everyone else expected something akin to Yuuri's spectacle in Sochi two years prior. But no, Yuuri wanted to remember everything about this past year, everything about Victor's face before, during, and after the final, especially the look of utter contentment on his face as they danced together, laughing and smiling.

 

Victor beamed up at him and stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and thumbing at the screen for a minute, a slow song filling the room as he placed a hand on Yuuri's waist and took his hand in the other.

 

Their movements were slow and unfocused, Yuuri too preoccupied with gazing at the beautiful face in front of him as they moved in the small space of the room. Victor's hand easily found the small of his back, bringing him closer to him as Yuuri lost himself in the sight of Victor, in the sound of the music and the quiet that surrounded them. 

 

It was just them, after weeks of hard work and not knowing what would happen in these last few, important days. 

 

Victor was gazing at him just as adoringly, eyes filled with tender feeling as they swayed together, mouthing along to the song, " _...And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you..."_

 

Yuuri sighed and tucked his head beneath Victor's chin, closing his eyes to sink into the sound and feeling of the other man's breathing as they moved to the music. 

 

It felt more beautiful than anything else he'd experienced in the past few days.

 

When the song ended he turned his face up in time for his lips to meet Victor's. "I love you," he said once again when he drew away for breath, chest ready to burst with all the feelings behind his words. "Victor, I love you."

 

"Tell me what you want," the older man breathed, already pushing Yuuri's suit jacket off his shoulders, hands quickly flying to Yuuri's tie so he could undo it. 

 

Yuuri shivered at the way Victor's fingers quickly flew over the buttons of his shirt, his own hands trying to keep up as he undid Victor's tie and tossed it aside. "Anything...Just...just you...Please..."

 

Victor groaned lowly before moving Yuuri back towards the bed, the backs of his legs hitting the mattress before he fell back onto the soft surface. He gazed up at Victor as he pulled his own jacket off, eyes dark with hunger as they drank the sight of him in. As soon as his torso was bare, Victor bent down to tug Yuuri's shoes up, moving back up to unbutton his pants and hook his hands under them and his underwear to tug them down. 

 

His hardening cock freed, Yuuri's blush intensified as Victor's eyes raked down the length of his body, inhaling sharply when he caught Victor licking his lips very briefly. He realized his arms were still trapped in his shirt, and sat up to get rid of it and toss it in the same direction as the rest of their clothes. At least he thought it was the same direction. He didn't quite care when Victor, half naked and beautiful, was slowly making his way towards him.

 

Victor got rid of the rest of his clothing, cock just as hard as Yuuri's as he crawled onto the bed and over him. Smooth thumbs circled Yuuri's cheekbones as Victor's long limbs tangled with his, both of them moaning at the heated contact of their bodies. They kept it slow and delicate at first, hands exploring each other until the touches turned ravenous and desperate. Victor was still devouring him, moaning loving words into his mouth as his hands groped every bit of Yuuri he could reach. 

 

An eager hand found its way to Yuuri's mouth, and he found himself sucking in two digits with a soft moan, tongue darting over the long fingers as their owner mouthed his way down the side of Yuuri's neck, sucking at the leftover bruises from the day before.

 

Legs wrapped tightly around Victor's waist, Yuuri was steadily losing himself to everything, twisting impatiently below him.

 

Then Victor's phone rang, violently shoving them both out of their pleasured haze as they turned and stared at the offending piece of technology set on the table.

 

"Fuck," Victor muttered with a hard glare, one that made Yuuri's cock twitch (to his very mild embarrassment). To his dismay, Victor lifted himself off of him, saying, "I'll turn it off."

 

Yuuri swallowed, his throat feeling drier than a desert as he sat up slightly. "Is it important?" 

 

Victor looked at the screen for a moment before the phone stopped ringing. "It's just Chris probably wondering where we are," he said with an exasperated shake of his head. 

 

Yuuri had thought that they'd managed to escape unnoticed, but while his phone was on silent at the moment he didn't doubt Phichit was wondering where he was. Then Victor was looking at him with a devious smirk, and said cheekily, "Maybe I should send him a picture of you like this and tell him I'm _doing_ something  _important_."

 

Heat racing up to his cheeks, Yuuri's hand shot out to try and grab the phone as he exclaimed, "Don't you dare!"

 

Victor giggled as he kept the phone out of his reach, mercifully turning it off as Yuuri joined him in his laughter. "I suppose he can wait," he said, setting the phone aside and crawling back into bed while a beaming Yuuri kept gazing at him. "Now where were we?"

 

Yuuri answered by tugging him down to another hard kiss, tongues languidly moving together as Yuuri drew dull nails over Victor's back, feeling him shudder pleasurably above him.

 

"I want to take you apart," Victor whispered against his lips, and Yuuri could only respond with a shiver of his own, whimpering as he brushed their noses together in lieu of speech. His legs had parted of their own volition long ago, Victor easily lying between them as he kissed him again, licking far into his mouth with soft, needy moans.

 

A hand stroked his hair back as they parted, a thin rope of saliva briefly hanging between them before Victor turned to grab the lube he'd set on the nightstand before they'd left for the banquet hours before, Yuuri looking over his shoulder at it when they left the room as he eagerly wondered what the night would bring. He pulled his skewed glasses off and put them aside, satisfied that he was close enough to see Victor's face clearly.

 

His chest heaved as he watched Victor pour lube onto his fingers, legs tensing in anticipation. The movement didn't escape Victor's notice, the older man grinning wickedly. "Such beautiful legs. They're even prettier when they're spread open for me."

 

Yuuri whimpered into his fist, feeling like he was going to fall apart at any moment. He let out a shivery moan when slick fingers circled his rim, teasing his entrance before slowly sinking a finger inside. Victor kissed him through it, his other hand still stroking his hair in steady, soothing motions. With the stretch of the second finger came bone-meltingly deep kisses, ones where Victor swallowed Yuuri's sharp cry when his searching fingers found his prostate, pressing against it insistingly as Yuuri tore at the sheets with desperate hands.

 

The hand in his hair tightened, keeping him from turning his face to hide it in his pillow, letting Victor look at the naked pleasure and desperation on his face as those wicked fingers thrust into him. His back arched as Victor went deeper with all three fingers, swallowing yet another aching cry when he kissed Yuuri, hand still tight in his hair.

 

He squeezed Victor's arm in warning, sure he couldn't take more of the fingering before he came. No, he wanted Victor inside him when he came for the first time tonight. He wanted... _God,_ how he wanted...

 

Finally Victor pulled his fingers out, breaths as shaky as Yuuri's as he sat up and looked around. Yuuri's legs trembled and he let out a dismayed noise when Victor left the bed. He unzipped one of the pockets of his luggage with his clean hand, reaching in and pulling out a condom.

 

Yuuri swallowed again at the sight of it, licking dry lips as he tried to find his voice again, hoarsely saying. "Don't wear a condom. Please."

 

Victor stared at him in surprise, the thin package still in his hand. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking right at Yuuri.

 

"I'm sure," Yuuri said with several nods. "I want to feel you come inside."

 

"It's just..." Victor started crawling over him again, settling back between his legs. "It may feel a little uncomfortable after..."

 

"It's okay." Yuuri leaned up to kiss Victor's forehead, giving his hair a brief stroke with a trembling hand. He wanted nothing else between them right now. Just the two of them. "It's okay..."

 

The older man only hesitated for another moment before tossing the condom aside, and Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Victor slick himself up. Without a word Yuuri twisted around onto his stomach, raising his ass and pressing his chest to the bed, ready to beg if he had to.

 

A gentle hand stroked over a cheek, and he heard Victor's trembling breaths before feeling him nudge gingerly against his ass. Yuuri couldn't help the deeply satisfied moan that escaped him as Victor filled him up, bearing the brief sting of the stretch and feeling his cock twitch at the pleasured groans Victor let out.

 

His hands were clutching Yuuri's hips as he gently rocked into him, hips meeting Yuuri's backside with a relieved sigh. " _Blyad_ , you're tight..."

 

Yuuri merely moaned in response, twitching around Victor's length and trying not to bite down on the pillow he was clutching. "M...Move," he ground out, rocking back with a hiss and gasping at the tiny nudge Victor gave. He craned his head around to try and stare at the man over his shoulder, the sight unfortunately blurry. But whatever Victor saw in his face must have pleased him, because Yuuri heard him give a weak shiver before he gave the first thrust.

 

It was slow, not so deep, but Yuuri knew it was just a build up. He knew very well what Victor could do with him in this position, and soon those wonderful hands were yanking his hips back onto his as he drove forward, still slow but deeper.

 

Yuuri groaned and gave Victor's hazy form a needy gaze, hands clutching the pillow as he resisted the urge to hide his face. When he decided he wanted nothing between them he meant it. He didn't want to hide anything from this wonderful, beautiful man who was moaning his name so lovingly before speeding up his thrusts and making Yuuri yelp in surprise, the sound melting into another moan.

 

Victor slumped forward over Yuuri's back, supporting himself on his right arm next to Yuuri's face and moving again, the first thrust finding its mark and making the younger man scream. Victor drove in harder, hitting his prostate dead-on, and Yuuri's mouth hung open in a silent scream, tiny gasps managing to escape him with every slam of Victor's hips against his ass. It was too much, too intense and it felt  _perfect_. 

 

A single stroke to his cock had Yuuri climaxing onto the sheets below, and the only noise he let out was a weak gasp as Victor fucked him through it. The man above him held on for a few more thrusts before pulsing inside Yuuri, filling him as he groaned into Yuuri's reddened ear.

 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, heat spilling through him as Victor gave another few thrusts before finally coming to a shaky stop, hands trembling as they settled over the small of Yuuri's back. When he carefully pulled out, Yuuri groaned at the unfamiliar sensation of Victor's seed leaking out of him, trickling down his legs. 

 

Victor must have taken the noise for disgust, because he quickly said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yuuri, let me...Let me get a-"

 

"Don't," Yuuri mumbled, managing to find his voice and summon enough volume to stop Victor. "Don't, I...I like it," he admitted, unable and unwilling to find the shame to blush at admitting it. He slowly lowered himself back down onto the mattress, before any aches could settle in, and whimpered softly at feeling so full. "You feel good," he sighed out, lying down on his side as more of Victor's seed trickled out of him. He reached for his glasses and slid them back on, blinking up at Victor tiredly.

 

His heart gave a hard thud at the besotted look on Victor's face, yet again incredibly vulnerable even when Yuuri was the one lying spread out and broken apart beneath him. Smiling softly at him, Yuuri reached up for him with a hand.

 

Victor gladly sank into his arms, Yuuri relishing the warmth of the body surrounding him. He couldn't stop touching Victor, lazy and slow as the touches were. He kissed Victor's neck, wishing he had the energy to bite a few bruises onto the pale skin. "Victor?" he murmured into his ear.

 

"Hmm?" came the soft reply, hummed against his cheek.

 

They drew away just enough that their noses were still touching, and Yuuri said, "Congratulations on your silver...and happy birthday ahead of time."

 

Victor's smile held a bit of sadness. Their respective nationals would part them during the week of Victor's birthday, and all they would have until their reunion were video calls that would end far too soon. Yuuri so wanted to be there to kiss Victor at the stroke of midnight, to wake up early enough that he could wake Victor up on Christmas morning with teasing kisses down his torso.

 

Yuuri was very willing to make up for it once they were together again. 

 

Then there was the wedding.

 

They hadn't set a date yet, but they had plenty of time to talk about that.

 

Part of him still couldn't believe it was happening, but for now he willfully ignored that part. He wanted to get over his anxieties and make those plans, to make the entire thing real. Maybe he'd be walking down the aisle and he'd still need convincing.

 

But with Victor in his arms and Yuuri's ring on his finger, he felt like he probably wouldn't need much.

 

Who knew.

 

Plenty of people had warned Yuuri not to jinx himself with what-ifs over the years. 

 

So he wouldn't. At least he'd try not to.

 

Victor kissed his forehead, long and lingering, and quietly said as he stroked Yuuri's hip, "Come on. Let's get you into a bath."

 

"Do I really have to move?" Yuuri said with a slight whine. 

 

"Yes, you do," Victor laughed, poking his side.

 

Yuuri batted his hand away and hid his face in his pillow. "Five more minutes..."

 

" _Yuu-riiii,"_ Victor entreated.

 

"No..."

 

Then he felt Victor's warm breath on his ear, sending a pleasant shiver through him. "Yuurichka..."

 

"Stop," Yuuri mumbled without conviction.

 

"Yuusha..."

 

Then came a light swat on his thigh, making him yelp and laugh in surprise. Yuuri retaliated by tossing his pillow in Victor's direction, the other man dodging it easily and trapping Yuuri in his arms again.

 

Yuuri nuzzled into his cheek, smiling against it. "Carry me?"

 

"Of course," came the quick reply.

 

He wrapped his arms around Victor, chest aching as much as his muscles as he realized for the millionth time just how deeply he loved him.

 

It was an addicting feeling.

 

He stared into Victor's blue eyes and found those same feelings within them.

 

Yuuri kissed him again, pouring all he had into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end
> 
> Song quoted:  
>  _A New Day Has Come_ by Celine Dion
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VITYA
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS 
> 
> please comment


	8. Epilogue: Other Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE EPILOGUE, BEEBS, HAPPY NEW YEAR
> 
> in all honesty, this is also for me, considering I've had a hard week and less than stellar nye
> 
> our heating unit went out and the wind chill was like -30, so that was fun to deal with for two days  
> i'm unemployed  
> went through a depressive state
> 
> everything is fine now and I finished this up to celebrate
> 
> thanks for all of the love and support, everybody.

* * *

 

_Everything is fine_

_When your head's resting next to mine..._

 

* * *

 

"So just how angry is Yurio-kun? Since you beat him by a hair and all." Mari asked Victor as they stood around the luggage carousel, waiting for his bags to appear. 

 

Yuuri watched him give her a tired smile, twisting Makkachin's leash a bit more securely around his wrist. "If you're wondering whether or not I'm guarding my ankles very carefully, don't worry. I'm not. He's a kitten."

 

Yuuri blew out a laugh, feeling a gentle swell of sympathy for the younger skater. "Go easy on him, okay? I actually like it when he's on speaking terms with us." He quickly spotted one of the large suitcases and moved towards it, motioning for Victor to stay with Mari. The man was already exhausted and Yuuri was happy to do the heavy lifting for him, especially since Victor looked like even the slightest breeze (or nudge from Makkachin) would knock him over.

 

Victor gave him a mock-offended look, tugging the suitcase to his side when Yuuri wheeled it over. "When have you ever known me to not be on my best behavior?"

 

"Let me think," Yuuri replied with half a smile, a laugh bursting out of Mari's mouth.

 

" _Yuu-riii!"_

 

The three of them dissolved into laughter, and Yuuri briefly forgot the days and miles of distance between them in the wake of Nationals. 

 

Yuuri had felt the worst of the pain more than once, thinking  _Victor should be here_ or  _I should be there_. He was trying to stay away from such thoughts, but it was rather difficult when Yuuri was lying in his bed by himself, phone held tight in his hand.

 

Yuuri's birthday had been the last time they'd been in his room together, fleeting and blissful days that made Yuuri smile when he thought of them. But the stay had been in the middle of the Grand Prix season, and once the short vacation ended it was back to business and hard work. At least now they could really have a good rest together, and actually make up for the days of separation.

 

Blushing slightly, Yuuri reminded himself that there were plenty of people within earshot, something they hadn't had during his birthday, and they could give themselves over to the luxury of making a few noises in the bedroom.

 

...Just a few, since Yuuri was too accustomed to staying quiet in places that  _weren't_ Victor's bedroom.

 

They only had to wait for one more suitcase, Mari volunteering to watch out for it while Victor draped himself over Yuuri, resting his head on his shoulder. Yuuri flushed slightly at the very public embrace but didn't move away, enjoying the sleepy warmth of Victor's body on his. "Well, as soon as we get to your room I don't plan on being on my best behavior," Victor whispered into his ear.

 

"Victor!" Yuuri admonished softly, blush intensifying as Victor's lips grazed the shell of his ear. Honestly, he wanted to get home as soon as possible and get on with giving him a better kiss than the much-too brief one they'd shared at the arrival gate. "...We just have to get through the drive home."

 

"Ah, more waiting. But I'll endure," Victor sighed, squeezing him a bit harder. "After all, it's a drive with my fiance and future sister-in-law. What could be more entertaining?"

 

And a little while later Victor was dead asleep, lying against Yuuri in the backseat with his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri had a feeling it would happen, and his heart was beating wildly as he sat sandwiched between Victor and Makkachin, the poodle's head lying on his thigh. It wasn't a frantic, 'this-can't-be-happening-to- _me_ ' heartbeat, but an 'I'm-so-happy-my-heart-wants-to-bolt-out-of-my-body' heartbeat.

 

It was a wonder the sound hadn't woken Victor up. No, all he did was half-bury his face further against Yuuri's shoulder with a tiny sigh.

 

Yuuri looked up at the sound of a chuckle from his sister up in the driver's seat, and caught her peeking at them through the rearview mirror with a smirk. "Too adorable," she said. "Wish I could take a picture."

 

He felt his face redden further at the comment and decided to instead look at the top of Makkachin's head as he let out a yawn and nuzzled further into Yuuri's leg.

 

"You planning on being this shy at your wedding, little brother?"

 

He let out a small, self-conscious chuckle, taking care to not wake either the man or the dog lying against him. "Maybe not this shy."

 

When they arrived at Yu-topia, Yuuri roused Victor from his deep sleep, guiding both man and dog into the building and to the excited greetings that awaited them.

 

First were a warm hug and pat on the shoulder from Hiroko and Toshiya, and Victor was more than happy to hug them back, sleepy as he was. Then he fully awakened enough for a quick meal while Yuuri's parents and sister congratulated him on his win at Nationals, as well as his silver medal at the Final.

 

Then they congratulated them both on the engagement and Yuuri smiled and blushed for what seemed the millionth time, having been hearing such congratulatory words since he stepped into his home. Minako had proposed they have a few celebratory drinks, and Yuuri wisely declined, opting to make sure his ballet instructor didn't break an arm in her enthusiasm. Yuuko's congratulations included plenty of happy waterworks, and Yuuri had panicked watching her cry.

 

Right now Yuuri kept blushing as Victor wrapped his arms around him, beaming at everyone gratefully.

 

He desperately hoped he wouldn't be such a blushing mess during the actual wedding.

 

A while later Yuuri was sitting in his bed, fighting a yawn as he watched Makkachin doze at the foot of the bed. Victor had half-unpacked his suitcases before deciding to leave the rest for when he  _didn't_ look like a pretty zombie. Yuuri was worn out from all the anxious waiting, and was very eager to have Victor next to him again so they could finally lie together.

 

Moments later Victor walked in, freshly showered and looking very sleepy. Yuuri smiled at the sight of him, patting the spot next to him. "I was about to run in and check on you. I thought you'd fall asleep standing in the shower."

 

"I almost did," Victor murmured, smiling back as he shut the door behind him and wobbled over to the bed, crawling in and letting himself fall on top of it heavily with a groan. He blinked up at Yuuri and asked, "Would you come and rescue me from the shower?"

 

"Of course I would," Yuuri replied, opening his arms enough for Victor to sink into them.

 

He couldn't help the grateful sigh he let out at the feeling of Victor's shower-warm body against his, or the many kisses he pressed onto his soft skin. Victor moaned softly,  squeezing him and burying his face in Yuuri's neck. "Oh, you feel so  _good,_ " he marvelled, his voice muffled as his hands dove underneath the back of Yuuri's shirt and greedily mapped his skin.

 

Yuuri felt foolish for the way his throat closed, the way his eyes prickled with tears and his breaths shook tellingly as they gently reacquainted themselves with the feel of each other. Nothing frantic or lustful, considering their exhaustion, but filled with lingering touches and brushes of lips over skin, leaving shivers in their wake."I missed you. A lot," Yuuri said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He didn't want to cry, even from happiness, not when he and Victor were wrapped around each other after days of just video calls and texts.

 

"I did too," Victor replied, voice unabashedly shaky as he held on tight to Yuuri. He drew away slightly to drag his lips over Yuuri's, kissing him softly. It was very brief and Yuuri could feel how tired Victor was, lying almost still in his arms, so trusting. "I don't want to go to sleep yet," he slurred sleepily, face close to Yuuri's.

 

Yuuri smiled against the man's lips, hands moving up to the sides of Victor's face to stroke his cheekbones with his thumbs. "I'll still be here in the morning," he said quietly, watching the way Victor's eyes started to close, the way he was making a remarkable effort to keep them open and on Yuuri's face, though he was too tired to even see straight.

 

Yuuri just held him close, lips pressed against the whorl of his hair as he ran a hand up and down Victor's back. Amazing how just two years ago he was mourning the lost chance to stand as his idol's equal. Now they were nestled together in his bed, the same bed where Yuuri had fantasized and dreamed for years, Victor's face pressed against his throat as his breaths evened and Yuuri's touches coaxed him to sleep.

 

He remained awake for a little while longer, feeling the weight of the sleep-heavy body in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Once rested, Victor and Makkachin were like whirlwinds.

 

He matched Minako's, Yuuko's, and the triplets' excitement when they started interrogating him and Yuuri about the engagement and their wedding plans. Yuuri stammered out a weak answer when Minako demanded to know if they'd decided on a date, which they hadn't just yet. Not until everything had settled down.

 

"Well, things look pretty settled now!" she insisted.

 

"Oh, don't pester them,  _senpai_ ," Hiroko said lightly, and Yuuri gave her a grateful look. 

 

"She is right, though," Victor said, beaming as he threw an arm over Yuuri's shoulders. "We should start making plans, Yuurichka!" 

 

"Do we have to talk about them  _now?!"_ Yuuri blurted out, face turning red.

 

Victor chuckled richly into his ear and whispered, "Or we could wait until later, when we're in bed. Though it might get in the way of other more entertaining things we could be doing..."

 

Yuuri felt his mind go blank at that and concluded that he more than likely resembled a tomato. 

 

He couldn't stay outraged for more than a few moments, realizing that he  _was_ thinking about the various activities they could get into once they got to bed that night, and tried not too look too excited at the prospect. More than once Yurio or Mila had caught him staring off into space, a telling blush on his face as he let his mind wander and he thought of something amazing Victor had done with his tongue, or-

 

"Yuuri!"

 

Minako's voice shook him out of his stupor, and he stared back at her and he hoped he didn't look so painfully obvious. There were  _children_ present, for heaven's sake (though they were presently distracted by a very content poodle)!

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally did make their way to Yuuri's bed later that night, Yuuri let himself think about his plans, plans in place to make Victor feel as spoiled and cared for as he made Yuuri feel. Plans that involved taking his time spreading him open, listening to him moan Yuuri's name and watch the shiver of hard muscles.

 

The slow and soft part wasn't going too well, since Victor seemed quite determined to devour him, sucking what Yuuri knew would be a very visible bruise on the side of Yuuri's neck.  _Oh my God,_ Yuuri thought, finding his slowly hardening cock nestled in the cleft of Victor's ass. Victor let out a deep groan at the same time that Yuuri's hips gave a jerky thrust, and he dragged his fingers through Yuuri's hair, making a mess of it as he licked into Yuuri's mouth.

 

"Victor," Yuuri choked out, eyes closing again as Victor gave his bottom lip another suck and proceeded to kiss his way across Yuuri's jaw.

 

"Mmm?"

 

He moved his hands to Victor's rolling hips, not to still but to just give them both the security of Yuuri's hands on the other man's body. He knew very well the kind of bone-deep desperation Victor was feeling, all because he was feeling it too. He tried words again, trying not to lose himself in the _very_ interesting feeling of Victor grinding down onto him. "We...need to try and be quiet. I don't want anybody to hear- _oh._ "

 

Victor laughed softly against his skin, giving the fresh bruise a parting lick before quietly murmuring against the shell of his ear, "You would deprive me of your sweet voice? Especially now, when I feel so empty inside?"

 

"Oh, God..." Yuuri squeezed Victor's hips, arousal racing through him, the sensation of Victor's breath on his skin making him shiver with pleasure.

 

"I missed you, Yuuri. I need you," Victor murmured entreatingly, pressing a tiny kiss to Yuuri's ear before moving back to his lips, pressing another kiss to them. "I need you to fuck me," he breathed against Yuuri's mouth before giving him another quick, innocent kiss.

 

And there went Yuuri's plans.

 

He rolled them over, hands tugging Victor's shirt up as soon as the other man's back hit the mattress. He tossed the bothersome piece of clothing away, mouth dry as he took in the sight of Victor, disheveled and desperate as he lay spread out on Yuuri's bed, an erection tenting his sweatpants. 

 

"I...We..." His mouth moved uselessly even though he knew just what he wanted to do and say, but his brain wasn't quite catching up. He swallowed and looked around, eyes falling on his nightstand. He clambered towards it, trying not to knee Victor on the way, and tugged on the drawer to dig out the lube and condoms he'd placed in there days before, placing them within reach and putting his glasses on the nightstand before settling back between Victor's legs, drawing his fingers through his soft, silver hair as he claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Victor's hands dove up the front of his shirt, playing with his nipples for a moment before pulling his shirt up, and Yuuri dragged himself away from those sweet lips to get rid of his clothes, throwing them in what he assumed was the same direction as Victor's before diving back in to keep kissing him. 

 

Yuuri tore his mouth away from Victor's, dragging several quick and wet kisses down his throat and to his chest, mouth finding a nipple and sucking it into his mouth as his fingers found the other. Victor arched up beneath him, letting out a lewd noise that had Yuuri flushing, realizing how loud it had been.

 

He darted his hand up to press fingertips against Victor's parted lips, meant as a reminder, but then Victor's tongue darted out, flicking against the pads before he grabbed Yuuri's wrist and brought his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking while Yuuri's mouth lay occupied with his chest.

 

He pulled away, cock twitching at the obscene rope of saliva connecting his mouth to Victor's nipple, and hurriedly pulled Victor's sweatpants and underwear off, finally getting his hands on the man's erection. He covered Victor's mouth with his, catching the pleasured moan before it could make its way into the air and out the door. He pumped the hard length for several moments, watching and feeling the way tension gathered in Victor's long, beautiful body.

 

"Yuuri...I-I need-" Victor shuddered against his mouth, voice tight as he made an effort to stay silent. Yuuri knew how hard it must have been, knew how Victor was completely shameless when it came to pleasure. He moved his hand to lay it lightly on Victor's stomach, finding the tension there as he slowed down for just a moment to breathe and ground himself before reaching for the lube.

 

Victor's hands settled on each side of his face, just holding it and watching him with such a weighty look that Yuuri had to look away for fear that his heart would finally slam its way out of his chest. He poured some of it over his fingers, turning his head to kiss Victor's palm as he took a few moments to warm it up as quickly as possible. He had to breathe, to try not to lose control, but that was nearly impossible when Yuuri was so  _desperate_ and Victor was making the most minimal of efforts to quiet his hard breaths.

 

He covered his mouth again with his, thinking over and over again,  _I'm the one doing this to him. I'm the one driving him crazy._

 

He pressed against Victor's entrance, prodding it lightly with a finger and muffling the hiccuped moan with another kiss, feeling every little noise vibrate against his lips. Yuuri slowly pushed in, determined not to rush this part at least, choking out a moan of his own at the tightness that met him. 

 

Victor was still making soft, whimpering noises into his mouth as Yuuri pushed in little by little, following the first finger with another and pumping them lightly in and out of him. The older man's hand closed hard over his shoulder when Yuuri's fingers brushed his prostate, and he very nearly let out a loud mix between a gasp and moan that Yuuri silenced with another kiss.

 

When he pulled away to let them breathe Yuuri's eyes fixed on Victor's lust-hazed eyes and his already swollen lips, and his mind almost went blank as he gazed down at the writhing man, who then bit his lip to try and choke down the lewd noises threatening to spill out as Yuuri fingered him. He turned and pressed one of Yuuri's pillows against his face, muffling his voice, and Yuuri's heart gave a hard thud. How many times had he done that same exact thing when it was just him, his hand, and the posters that hung up on his walls? Yuuri's hand gave a hard thrust at the thought, and Victor gave a shocked jerk when the movement had Yuuri's fingers rubbing against his prostate.

 

Victor buried his face in the pillow, muffling the pleasured moan Yuuri had been waiting to hear. He bent down to give the pale neck a gentle suck as he added the third finger to loosen Victor up further, and watched hungrily as a light mark bloomed on the man's skin. " _Y-Yuuri,_ _"_ he heard Victor gasp as he kept pressing down on his prostate, wanting him absolutely desperate for him.

 

He drew his fingers out and straightened, both of them filling the room with the sound of shaky breaths as Yuuri reached for the condom, tearing it open with trembling fingers and putting it on his hard cock, giving it a brief squeeze as Victor spread his legs further, watching him through hooded eyes and murmuring, "Come on...Come on, come on,  _please_..."

 

Yuuri bit back a groan as he slicked himself up. "Try to...Try not to make a lot of noise," he reminded him, voice gone hoarse with need.

 

Victor let out a throaty chuckle, biting his lip with anticipation as Yuuri lined himself up against his twitching entrance. "That might be...very impossible, Yuuri- _GOD!"_ he exclaimed as Yuuri began to push in. Yuuri's mind flooded with a shockwave of pleasure, nearly becoming overwhelmed by the heat and tightness surrounding him the more he pushed in. He kissed Victor again, devouring every breathy moan and ecstatic gasp. He stopped once he was all the way in, giving Victor time to adjust, and then a long leg hooked over his waist and a pair of greedy hands found his ass, urging him to start moving.

 

 _"Mnnh!"_ Yuuri heard Victor keen as the motion made his hips give a jerk, cock pressing against the spot that had Victor arching towards him again. Yuuri couldn't help but tear away from Victor's lips with a soft cry at the friction and heat, and the way Victor was moving his hips to try and meet Yuuri's shallow movements. "Do it...do it, I want it hard, Yuuri," Victor shuddered against his lips, hands mangling the sheets underneath them.  

 

And so Yuuri's earlier plans lay utterly forgotten, and from then on every fierce pump of Yuuri's hips had Victor gasping for breath, lips messily pressing and sliding together as they shared sharp, hard breaths and moans. Yuuri caught that mouth again, moaning lowly as he drove in and out of Victor, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, barely remembering in the back of his mind that maybe they needed to be a little quieter.

 

Hands clutched his shoulders, one flying up to his hair a grip it hard, and Yuuri's hips gave another hard jerk that had Victor grunting deeply into Yuuri's mouth.  _God, I won't last long,_ Yuuri thought, keeping his cock angled just so as he thrust in a steady rhythm that threatened to turn frantic. 

 

Arms and legs suddenly tightened around him and then Victor tore away from the kiss to toss his head back on the mattress, a deep groan escaping him as he came hard and heavy between them, clenching around Yuuri.

 

It was too much, far too much, and Yuuri fell into a sloppy rhythm as he watched bliss flood Victor's face as he panted hard and sharp with every thrust of Yuuri's hips.  _I did that_ , a smug voice in his head said at the sight of Victor looking completely fucked out beneath him, brow wrinkling and a whimper escaping him with every overstimulating brush against his prostate. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from coming, moan catching in his throat as his hips gave a few more weak pumps.

 

He sank onto Victor, listening to their hard breathing and muted groans at the inadvertent movements of their weary bodies and leftover twitches of pleasure. He closed his eyes, reassured by the gentle hands carding through his hair, running down his shoulders. His heart wouldn't stop giving hard beats even as he came down from the dizzying high he'd been in moments before, lips pressing against Victor's chest as he luxuriated in the heat they'd generated. He looked up, peering at Victor's face. The man eyes, trained on the ceiling (or nothing at all) were hooded and his lips were kiss-swollen. Yuuri lifted his head, wincing at the tiny hiss Victor let out. He was still inside him. "Sorry," he murmured hurriedly, carefully pulling out and taking off the condom. "Was I too rough?" he asked, worry sneaking in to disturb the bliss that had flooded his brain.

 

Victor smiled and shook his head with a soft laugh. "No, you were perfect..." He rolled onto his side, brow wrinkling with a wince. "I'm going to feel this in the morning..."

 

Embarrassment crept its way in as Yuuri realized something every important. "Everyone's going to notice you limping," he said, feeling another blush spread across his face (which was amazing, considering how he'd just fucked Victor into the mattress).

 

Victor laughed again as Yuuri settled behind him, face resting against the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around Victor's waist, spent cock resting against the cleft of his ass. "Don't you think everyone's already guessed that we're having sex?" he asked cheekily.

 

"I'd rather not give visual confirmation," Yuuri muttered, hiding his flushing face as he held on to Victor tightly. Despite his embarrassment he just wanted to give Victor his own reassurance, to hold him the way he loved to be held. He couldn't help but smile ruefully against his skin. "I just...I had a _plan_. I wanted to take things slow tonight."

 

"Give me a few minutes to catch my breath. Then you can be as slow and gentle as you want," Victor offered genially, reaching behind him to give Yuuri's hip a swat. 

 

He kept smiling, kissing Victor's shoulder and giving him a warm squeeze as he gave the idea some consideration. "...Five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted:  
>  _Fire and the Flood_ by Vance Joy
> 
> this fic was only supposed to be seven chapters long and look what the heck happened
> 
> this epilogue was meant to be short and look what the heck happened
> 
> also if you want more bottom!victor please go and check out [this single chapter fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11157987) I posted ages ago, it could use some love and it's in the same universe:3
> 
> **TRUE END**


End file.
